Trailer Park Boy
by blinding-rainbows
Summary: AU/All Human EXB. After moving to Forks, Bella meets Alice and Co. along with the school recluse, Edward Masen. What has him shutting out everyone around him? Will he let Bella get close when they both start falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_New story! Hope you like it. I know it's very random but that's just how I roll. Plus, I think trailers rock. I spend at least a week in one every summer (long story but not really). It's a party, for sure. Besides, my house is so small it's practically a trailer anyway. Yay for confined spaces! : /_

_If you're wondering: The story title origin? A little show filmed in little Nova Scotia (where i live) called Trailer Park Boys, hahaha. Funny stuff but the story is NOT based off the show... oh God, no._

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed after hauling my belongings up a flight of stairs to my new room. _I should take up running. I don't even own that much and I've worked up a sweat._

"Is that everything, Bells?" I heard from downstairs. _And I even had Charlie helping me…_

"Yeah, Dad! Thanks!" I called back, still sprawled out on the comforting mattress. I heard a mumbled reply and knew that Charlie had shuffled off to the living room to watch the baseball game… or the football game. It really made no difference to me.

With a final huff I stood up to look at my surroundings with my hands planted on my hips. It wasn't too bad, I concluded. I set to work stuffing my dresser drawers and closet with my clothes—luckily I'm not a girl who enjoys clothes shopping too much. Though I knew I'd have to go shopping soon by the looks of the weather outside my bedroom window. No, my denim shorts and tank tops fit for the sun just wouldn't suffice in a place like Forks, Washington where the sight of the sun is a rarity that must be cherished for all it's worth. And to me, it's worth a lot for someone who grew up in the sunny state of Arizona.

So why was a girl who hated the rain and the cold unpacking in her old bedroom when she wasn't even being forced to? It was all for the mom. They grow on you. Renée formerly-Swan was recently married to Phil Dwyer. Since I wasn't born yesterday I knew long before the 'I do's were said that I'd be a burden. They were in that newlywed euphoria phase and, let's face it, a seventeen year old hanging around just dampens whatever nauseating mood they have going on.

After I was finished with that simple task, I sat at the computer in my room that I had strategically turned on several minutes ago. I was not a computer whiz, but even I could tell that the thing was on its last stage of life and it took more than the normal time to load.

I typed a quick message to Renée telling her I had arrived safely and that I was all unpacked. She all but threatened me to call and write to her as often as possible. She was upset that I was moving away but I could detect the underlying excitement for alone time with Phil. Her 'threat' was probably the first stern thing she's said to me in… quite some time. Renée has a difficult time acting her age most times, leaving me to play the parent. Having said that, it was sort of natural for me to be worried about leaving her in Phoenix, though she had Phil. I sympathized for him.

My list of pity lengthened after only being in Charlie's—_my_—home for a few hours.

"Hey Bells," Charlie had greeted me when I came downstairs into the living room after finishing in my room, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Hey Dad— … what is _that?_" I asked with an accusing finger. Charlie looked at me in pure shock. He followed to where I was pointing to the offending substance on a plate in his hand, some of it halfway to his mouth.

"Eggs?" Charlie was so confused he was questioning himself. I visibly gagged. _So wrong…_

After that, I banned Charlie from doing anything in the kitchen besides sitting at the small table in the room to eat.

"I think I'll go to school tomorrow," I said quietly the next night over dinner.

"Are you sure? You just got here and…." He trailed off not knowing what else to say. Not a man of words, my Charlie.

"Of course. I'll have to get registered and meet some people eventually anyway," I finished in a shrug. What I didn't let Charlie hear was, _Might as well get the horrifying ordeal of the first day over with as the new kid._

The following morning I was awake way too early—though even then Charlie was already out of the house—due to the rain pounding on the roof and my window all night. _How anyone gets any sleep in this town is beyond me._

I took extra time to get ready simply because I had the time. I managed to tame my long, brown hair so it hung on my shoulders. Simple and boring but I could deal with it. I tried using the little make-up I had to hide the tired bags under my eyes but gave up on that. I couldn't pretend that I liked make-up. With a final sigh I headed out. There was just no fixing my plainness. I ran my hand along the hood of my new truck as I walked to the driver's side door. Charlie had given it to me and as much as I hate people spending money on me, I couldn't be happier with it. It was a beast of a thing—the red Chevy was at least forty years old—but I loved it. It turned on with a roar and I was off.

I immediately noticed that the truck couldn't go that fast, barely hitting fifty-five miles per hour, but I was fine with it. I wasn't a fan of speed anyway, especially on the, what seemed like, permanently wet streets; it was a death wish.

I eyed the green forest surrounding me as I drove. _Too green_ was all that came to my mind.

I sighed, pulling into the Forks High parking lot. I did not have the patience to do this today, I decided. I had thought I did but this wasn't going to work. I was about to turn around but my truck's loud engine ratted me out and kids were already staring at me or the truck… or both. Today was undoubtedly going to be a long day. I didn't want to be the new kid and have the spotlight blaring down on me. I hated that.

Hopping out of my truck, I noticed that my vehicle didn't even stick out too much… which was sad. After noticing this fact, I began walking briskly in the direction of the office only to notice fellow students in the parking lot staring at me in either curiosity or confusion.

_And so begins the epic moment where the shy, timid lamb is sent forth into the domain of the barbaric, vicious lions. The ultimate question: Will the lamb survive? _A voice commentated in the back of my head, British/Australian accent and all.

"You're hilarious," I muttered under my breath. Great, I was already helping the cause to spread rumours about the new kid; she talks to herself.

"Can I help you?" a middle-aged woman asked from behind a desk at the office. Ms. Cope, her nameplate read.

"Um, yes. My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new," I informed her quietly.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Chief Swan's daughter," she beamed. _No, it's fine; I actually prefer that name._

I wrapped that conversation up quickly, receiving a school map, a slip I needed to get teachers to sign… basically papers, papers, and more papers.

I tried making the day not a big thing and for the most part I think I accomplished that. Then again, I had only just finished first period, which was English so it wasn't like I hated the subject. And the accomplishment being that I didn't have to introduce myself, rather the teacher told the class my name, and pointed to where I needed to sit. I blushed, I stumbled, and that was that. Bring on the other six periods.

Second period was much the same; I didn't need to tell the class about myself.

"Hi, I'm Alice," someone chirped from my right. I turned to the soprano voice to see a petite girl with her hair cropped short and styled to stick out in every which direction.

"Hello," I replied with a little less enthusiasm. It was hard not to smile, though, when she was grinning the way she was.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella," she said formally like she was trying to keep her—for some reason—excitement in check.

My nose scrunched up at the sound of my full name. "Please, call me Bella."

Her grin widened and she nodded her head in agreement.

It didn't take much to grow attached to Alice. We whispered conspiratorially throughout class, wishing we didn't have such a hindrance so that we could get acquainted properly but after comparing schedules, we discovered we had the next class together as well.

For the last period before lunch, though, I was left utterly on my own. Which resorted in me—against my awareness—picking up a stray golden retriever in the form of a boy named Mike Newton. I had the joy of sitting right beside him all period while he talked and talked about who knows what—I sure didn't, I tried to block him out.

When the bell rang for lunch I dashed out of the room as quickly as I possibly could before Mike could ask me out for the third time—that was something I _did_ pick out in the one-sided conversation. I braced myself outside of the cafeteria. The entire school was on the other side of the doors and I inaudibly groaned.

I pushed one of the doors open as unnoticeably as possible and basically power walked to the food line. As I waited for my turn to pay I casually scanned across the surprisingly large room for an empty table when a tap on my shoulder brought me out of my intense concentration.

"Hi, Bella!" the perky Alice greeted me with a bright smile that had me smiling as well. She didn't give me time to respond. "I figured you'd want to sit with us instead of sitting at a table all by yourself," she said, leaving me no room to disagree even if I had wanted to. And I didn't want to. I was making friends, who was I to complain?

We walked to a table near the back where two boys and one girl were sitting.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Alice gestured to me. "Bella, this is Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." She pointed to each of them in turn. Rosalie was a beautiful blonde, to put it simply. A wave of self-consciousness went through me to be in the presence of her. She nodded curtly, only looking up briefly—"She'll warm up to you," Alice whispered in my ear, reading my facial expression. Rosalie was sitting close to who I learned was Emmett, he was huge and all muscle and from the way he had his thick arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulder, I could tell they were together. Emmett's grin only widened when I blushed under his intimidating gaze. Jasper, like, Rosalie gave me a simple nod but it came off friendlier with a small smile from him. With a closer look, I had a strong assumption that Rosalie and Jasper were related and by the way Alice plopped herself down practically on Jasper's lap, I knew the two were dating. _Ah, Bella the Fifth Wheel. A new concept but I'm not being picky._

"Erm… hi," I said awkwardly to the group. Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to sit beside her. There was a pregnant pause until the group became animated again. I took this as a sign of acceptance, from three of them at least. I didn't talk much, though they at least made the effort to converse with me. I learned that Emmett was extremely funny. Probably the funniest person I had ever come across. It didn't take much to get people laughing for him. Jasper was very quiet, the complete opposite of Alice which had me wondering at first what the heck they were doing dating each other but I found that they just… fit. It was that simple. Rosalie did speak but not once did she look to me. Alice continually reassured me that that wouldn't last long from her.

My next class was Biology, which I didn't mind. I was good at the subject, having been in Advanced Placement back in Phoenix. My high spirits for the class were shot to hell when I stepped in to see Mike. He had been standing, talking to Jessica but as soon as he saw me walk in, he immediately left her side; I frowned at how rude that was.

"Hi, Bella!" he greeted me.

"Hello, Mike," I replied stoically. So I was miffed.

I walked up to the teacher to give him the slip I needed him to sign and then turned around to see, to my horror, Mike standing right behind me, waiting for me. I refrained from rolling my eyes in front of him and went to the seat that Mr. Banner had pointed me to after checking his seating plan. My stomach dropped as I watched Mike carry his things over to my lab table and sat… directly beside me. _Why?!_

Mike was grinning like he was the Cheshire cat himself and from the corner of my eye I could see Jessica looking at us in total outrage, her jaw was dropped and everything. _Great. She's pissed. Congrats, Bella: Day one and you may already have an enemy._

I slumped against the table in defeat, all the while hearing Mike chatter about his life story. Remind me to never be selfless for someone again. Ever.

* * *

_So there. I was so bored writing this chapter. It was too familiar. I hope that someone reads this. I know that there isn't much to entice you to keep reading (in other words, no Edward to entice you to keep reading) but Edward is coming! I'm not going to rush this, though I probably will end up doing so. I have already outlined the next six chapters, which I am pumped about. I am nervous for the fluff I have trapped myself into writing._

_I hope you read and review! And if you haven't already, read my new one-shot (though it's not really new anymore)! : ) It and I would love some more love from you all!_

_I'll try to keep updating frequently but I'm allowed little time on the computer to type this. I'll also be practicing for ensemble and studying the Driver's Handbook!! I turn sixteen in nine days. Funny how I'm more excited to drive than actually turning the age. Huh._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I wasn't expecting to get as many reviews as I did but thank you so much! I hope this chapter kind of makes up for the boringness of last chapter. At least there's Edward in this one—oops, I've spoiled it._

_ALSO: My Brand of Heroin has been **nominated** at www(dot)twilightawards(dot)this-paradise(dot)com for Best Angst! Whoever nominated me you rock like there's no tomorrow. I've seen who I'm up against so it's kind of a lost cause but if you liked MBoH, I would majorly love it if you would vote for me! : ) Thanks!_

* * *

The rain lessened fractionally on my second night in Forks so I managed to get a little more sleep than the previous night. Once again, Charlie was already gone to the police station before I was up so I was greeted to an empty kitchen when I came downstairs. I couldn't blame him. Before I arrived two days ago, Charlie's life was—is—at the station. It was his family.

I found myself, as I drove to school, wondering if this was what it was going to be like for the next two years. It was already feeling redundant and it was only the second day. Is that normal?

Alice was there in second period, already sitting. I tried to mask my surprise when she greeted me wholeheartedly as I sat down. I wasn't expecting to still hold her interest as a friend but I was glad because I enjoyed Alice's company, along with Jasper and Emmett… I wasn't sure what to think about Rosalie at that point.

"Hey, Bella!" she said brightly.

"Hey, Alice." Alice got right down to business.

"Bella, I need to know something very important that I stupidly forgot to ask yesterday. This is serious and I need you to think hard about it," Alice said with wide eyes.

I grew worried, naturally. "What is it?"

"Do… you like to shop?" she said slowly and emphasized. I felt my upper lip slowly curl over my lip in disgust. There just had to be a catch, didn't there?

"Um…" Alice saw my look of distaste and squinted her eyes. "Not-not really, Alice, sorry."

Alice chewed this over for a moment and then she shrugged her dainty little shoulders. "That's all right, you'll learn to love it." I almost laughed until I saw the serious look on her face. _Oh God…_

Lunch came and I was once again sitting with my four newly acquired friends. They seemed to welcome me into the their group quickly, as if I hadn't just met them yesterday. I had learned that my assumption was correct with Rosalie and Jasper. They were twins and lived a couple minutes away from me. While Alice and Emmett were cousins but they bickered like siblings. They practically _were_ brother and sister because they lived in the same house. Emmett's parents adopted Alice after her parents—Emmett's aunt and uncle—were killed in a car crash when she was four. They also didn't live to far away from me.

"Rose, I'm thinking a shopping trip is in order for after school," Alice said excitedly.

"Sounds good," Rosalie replied. I looked away as they planned their shopping trip. Even though I didn't like shopping, I felt the pang of hurt over not being included. I guess I was just a friend in school.

"And it's a Friday so we can have a sleepover…" Alice's squealing voice was tuned out as my eyes landed on a table a little way over, near the back of the cafeteria. There was only one occupant and I had a clear view of the person.

He was striking. The only colour I could place with his hair was bronze as it shone under the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. His bronze head was bent down, over his tray of food so it wasn't necessarily his looks that were capturing me but I could already tell that he was painfully good looking.

I groaned quietly as he lifted his head up. Good looking seemed like such a ridiculous understatement. His face alone held so many emotions and expressions it was difficult to grasp. His eye colour was unclear from my position but the two orbs seemed to study his surroundings, though in a bored manner, as if this was something he did every day and was growing tired of doing.

My thoughts wondered why he was sitting by himself. Surely he had girls left and right wanting him, did he not even have a guy friend? Yet there he sat, completely solitary. Did he choose this? My thoughts centered around this stranger as Alice brought me back from my staring.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I turned to Alice.

"I asked, what kind of restaurant do you want to go to tonight? You pick," Alice chirped.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

She sighed, exasperated. I was still in a sort of daze. Half of my mind was still on the bronze haired boy and the other was wondering why I was going to a restaurant tonight. "Well, there's an Italian restaurant we can go to. Do you like Italian?" I nodded mutely. "Good, that's decided."

"Wait, why am I going to a restaurant tonight?" I voiced.

"Honey, if you think you'll be able to shop with me and not get tired and hungry you've got a rude awakening coming," Alice giggled.

"It's true," Rosalie hummed.

"Oh." So I should be terrified. Not only for Alice's shopping strategies but… Rosalie would be there. Did she like me yet? I shrugged the thought off and my eyes unconsciously shifted back to the lone god sitting tables away. Alice caught me looking that time and I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye. I gathered up my dignity and asked the question, close to her ear so the others couldn't overhear. "Who is that?" There was no need for me to gesture to whom I was wondering about.

Alice smirk bloomed into a full out smile and she, thankfully, made sure I was the only one to hear. "That's Edward Masen." The smirk was back. I scowled and made a motion for her to elaborate. I didn't know what was coming over me but it couldn't be natural, could it?

"Well, what?" Alice shrugged. "No one knows much about him. He doesn't talk to many people. He's maybe said five words to me in passing—he was in my English class last year. Gosh, that was a bad year. Mr. MacDonald was _so _boring, I didn't learn a thing and my hair—"

"Alice!" I barked, irritated.

"Right, sorry. Um… he moved here two years ago…? Sorry, that's all I've got." I nodded my head absentmindedly. Alice returned to her conversation about shopping with Rosalie that I was apparently attending tonight and I returned to looking at… Edward. I liked that name. I made sure to look away every once and a while as to not look like a complete stalker but it was difficult for my attention to stay grounded at the table I was sitting at when the words being spoken were either centered around clothes or, in the boys' case, some sports game that happened last night.

When I looked up again to his table he was looking at me. Curiosity was evident on his face. I remembered that he hadn't been present in school on my first day when I was spotlighted—it had died down marginally today—so of course he'd be merely wondering what I was doing here, right? Something registered with him and then another expression flashed across his face. That was all I could take; his stare was too intense. It felt like he was able to dissect me, picking apart all of my thoughts, my emotions, everything. I was flushing a fierce blush when I returned my attention back to our table but by that time the bell had rung for the end of lunch.

Edward, I noticed, remained sitting as I stood up with my tray piled with garbage--mostly Emmett's as he inconspicuously moved most of his trash onto my tray during lunch while I humoured him in pretending I didn't notice. He took his time gathering his things, at a leisurely pace. My time for studying him was up, though, much to my displeasure, as the five of us filed out of the cafeteria to our respective classrooms.

I trudged to biology, dreading the next hour that I would spend with Mike. He didn't let me down when I entered the classroom and he was sat waiting for me with his ever overly eager greeting. I sat down, mumbling an acknowledgement as I tried to busy myself. Unfortunately, I didn't have any homework to catch on so I tried to make my doodling look like it was holding my absolute attention to hopefully ward of Mike. Why wasn't the bell ringing??

A throat was cleared from my left and I knew it wasn't Mike. I looked up and my mouth just about dropped but I closed it in time for no one to notice_. Edward is in my class._ But why was he standing by Mike? Edward raised his eyebrows at him and Mike let out a groan of frustration. No words were exchanged so I was completely confused.

Mike gathered his belongings dramatically, mumbling unfinished sentences like '_Masen' _and _'…usually gone longer.'_

My face still held confusion as I watched Mike go scurry over to Jessica's table and sit beside her where she had formally been alone today and the day before. Was that why she was giving me the death glare? Mike had come to sit with me instead of his usual seat. That only made him more annoying and I glowered in his direction.

The sound, though minimal, of Edward sitting down beside me brought me back and caught my full attention. Now that I had a perfect view of him, I noticed just how defined his features were. He had a sharp jaw line and prominent cheekbones but my eyes kept returning to his hair with the unordinary but beautiful colour. As he moved around in his seat, bringing a notebook onto the top of the lab table I saw his muscles flex in his arms thanks to the black long sleeved t-shirt he wore with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

My ogling went on for only seconds, though it seemed like hours, as Edward turned to me. I blushed, wondering if he realized that I was blatantly staring at him but the thoughts came to an abrupt stop when I saw his eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green that I felt hypnotized to. He opened his mouth and I held my breath as I waited to hear the sound of his voice.

"Hello, I'm Edward." I was not disappointed. I was baffled for a second by his musical voice that I didn't say anything right away. He took it upon himself to finish the introductions. "You must be Bella."

I blushed again at hearing him say my name—wait. "Ye—how did you know my name? I mean, to call me Bella."

His eyes shifted over to Mike. "Your friend, Mike, has been very vocal about your… relationship with him to anyone who's willing to bend an ear… or unwilling." He arched an eyebrow, as if waiting for me to contradict what he stated. I couldn't even form words. I tried to resist gagging and I sharply turned to where Mike was staring straight ahead and glared at the side of his face. Not a second later, he turned to me and saw me seething. His eyes widened and he turned back to the front of the class. Oh, he definitely knew I knew.

"We're not really—" I tried. I tried setting Edward straight for reasons that were unknown to me. It was either that I felt the strong need to squash any rumour going around that Mike and I were an item—and it was only my second day! Come on!—or I felt the possibly as strong as need to make sure Edward in particular knew that there really was no 'relationship' with Mike. I don't know. Forks would surely drive me to the brink of insanity.

He cut me off. "Hey, it's fine. I'm not judging," he said but I could see the smile he was suppressing which mad me narrow my eyes. I made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl and the corners of his mouth only twitched more in amusement.

_I hate Forks._

* * *

"I hate Forks!" I announced as Alice met up with me outside of school after last period. I had been bottling it up for two periods and was in dire need for a good rant. I didn't even care that the statement might be offending to her since she, obviously, lived in Forks for her entire life.

Alice only looked amused, though. "And why is that?"

"It's only my second day here and already the entire school probably thinks I'm some easy floozy or… something like that—I don't know! Have you heard what Mike's been saying? Has it spread?" I asked desperately. I didn't let her talk. "And Edward probably think I'm some lunatic… honestly, growling?" I was talking to myself now, mumbling nonsense but Alice heard every word I said.

"First of all, yes, I've heard and no one believes it." My look of horror turned to relief.

"How come?"

"'Cause it's Mike," she said, like a two year old would have known that. Her face then lit up. "Second of all… Edward, you say?"

I groaned. "Never mind, I was just… acting like a fool. But that doesn't give him the right to… he pretended to believe that!" I cried indignantly. None of what I was saying probably made sense but I was irked. Stupid Edward had intentionally pissed me off. Maybe that's why he had no friends; his head's too big to let anyone close to him, the egotistical jerk. All the while that I was trying to think of reasons to dislike Edward—believe me, it's hard when you you're trying to hate a face like his—Alice was staring at me. We had reached Rosalie in the parking lot.

"Ooookay," Alice finally spoke after I had finally shut up. She turned to Rosalie. "Bella is officially out of commission. I'm going to drive with her to her house so she can drop her stuff off in case she, I don't know, forgets to drive while the car is in motion. You follow us there and then we'll go to Port Angeles?"

Rosalie nodded and slid smoothly into her red BMW. The boys had already left in Emmett's jeep.

"Thanks, Alice," I said sarcastically but she ignored me and skipped around to the passenger door. She hopped up into the cab and waited for me to scramble in.

"Come on, Come on," she urged as we drove to my house. "Can't this thing go any faster?" she asked as she rapped her knuckles on the dashboard. "We're wasting valuable shopping my time.

I rolled my eyes but my smile gave me away. "No, Alice, this _thing_ doesn't go any faster."

She huffed. "Don't think I've forgotten about Edward," Alice muttered.

My truck slowed as I heard this and Rosalie's car horn from behind me had to alert me to just how slow I was going. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, pressing more on the gas.

She looked at me slyly from the corner of her eye, "Just… keep it in mind." I grumbled under my breath; tonight would be a long night.

When we arrived at my house, Rosalie was right behind us. She stepped out of her car and slammed the door shut. "Could you drive any _slower_?" she asked bitterly.

I decided to ignore that and dashed inside to chuck my book bag into my room, packed an overnight bag and called Charlie to ask permission to stay the night at Alice's. He consented.

I walked back outside to see Rosalie and Alice leaning against the convertible, waiting for me. Alice's face lit up like Christmas lights when she saw that I was ready and she pushed me along when she noticed that I wasn't moving with quite the same enthusiasm as her… then again, Rosalie really wasn't either but I think that might've been because I was tagging along on this trip.

We arrived in Port Angeles in a little under an hour and headed right to the mall. Apparently, shopping came before food.

Overall, it was a terrifying ordeal. I did manage to get the warmer clothes I had wanted… along with half a dozen other outfits forced upon me by Alice. When I refused to pay for an outfit by the third one, she started paying for them. The only reason I couldn't stop her from paying was because she got Rosalie to hold me back.

On the bright side of the trip, Rosalie was almost, sort of, kind of warming up to me. I don't know what did it. Maybe because it was just us girls or that we were out of the school environment but whatever I was doing or saying… it was working. I could only hope that the sleepover would further progress Rosalie's better attitude towards me.

We went back to Alice's house for the sleepover where we stayed up to the early hours of the morning. I told them a little more about me and they reciprocated the act. Alice's interrogating on the Edward subject didn't last too long; I made sure of it. But she was sure that deep down I was harbouring feelings for him. I simply scoffed at whatever they said about it... yes, even Rosalie joined in on the tactics.

We lost Rosalie for half the night, though, due to Emmett's presence in the house. Even I was a bit annoyed at this because Rosalie was actually okay to be around when she wasn't so icy but not as annoyed as Alice. But then again, Rosalie and I would have had the same problem if we had gone to Rosalie's house instead where Jasper was.

I thanked God it was Friday because we wouldn't be getting up until the afternoon the next day.

* * *

_It's been a couple days since I posted the first chapter…I was hoping I could update earlier but my Internet wasn't working (age old excuse, eh? but it's true) and by the time it was working… I wasn't aloud on it because my parents have ganged up on me. So unfair. __I hope to get at least the same amount of reviews as last chapter, it would mean a lot if you could review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks again!_

_blinding.rainbows_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd like to once again thank you all for the awesome reviews, though some of you are making me nervous in your confidence over this being a rad story… very nervous. We can only hope!_

_Disclaimer: I never remember to add this. But… I don't own Twilight._

* * *

It took the better part of the weekend to regain the amount of sleep I lost from the sleepover at Alice's and, sadly, that's about all I did on Saturday and Sunday; sleep. I wasn't really complaining, though; who doesn't like sleep?

Monday was an awkward affair. Not with the Cullens and Hales—no, we were still getting along fine, though my confidence that Rosalie was warming up to me after our sleepover shriveled but the wall was slowly de-thawing—but sitting for an entire period next to Edward was excruciating… maybe not so extreme, but close.

I was being my stubborn self. We didn't even greet each other. I refused to look at him-though I was failing at that on countless occurrences-to give in to his little mind games or whatever it was he did that he thought was so hilarious on Friday. Edward remained cool and calm throughout those sixty minutes, which only irritated me further. At least he was until near the end of class when Mike approached me.

After having a weekend to cool off, I basically forgave Mike. Basically. He was just lucky no one believed his stupid lie. But I didn't expect him to be approaching me anytime soon; I didn't forgive him _that_ much.

"Hey, Bella," he said as he stood in front of mine and Edward's lab table.

"He—" He continued before I could say hi… or tell him to buzz off.

"Will you go out with me this Friday?" He asked quickly. My jaw slackened and from my left I could see Edward tense in his seat. What was his problem? ... what was _both _of their problems? Forks has an unusual effect on boys, it seems.

"Uh…" I stammered. Edward's head titled in my direction almost unnoticeably. Was he waiting for my answer? "Sorry, Mike, I… can't."

"Oh… I see," Mike scrutinized my expression. "Is it… are you seeing someone?" His eyes shifted over to Edward. I think both Edward and I caught it.

"No!" I said quickly and loudly. I cleared my throat self-consciously. "I mean, I just can't. I'm… going to Seattle." Gosh, I was never a good liar. "But maybe you should ask Jessica? I know she really likes you." I added in a hushed tone. After Jessica realized I wasn't a threat she began talking to me again and it was completely obvious that she wanted Mike. So I did what anyone would do in my position: suggest someone else in hopes of getting an annoying, clingy Mike off my back.

"Yeah, okay," Mike said, putting no commitment into his words. I sighed; at least I tried.

Edward, who I knew had heard the entire conversation, now had a curious look on his face, his brow furrowed. I rolled my eyes, _the nosy jerk._

On Tuesday Edward wasn't there. I spent almost the entire lunch period watching his table or the doors, thinking he would just come in late. I hated that I didn't hate him. I didn't have much of a reason to anymore. So he ticked me off the first day I met him… but he didn't try doing it again… _maybe he has a multiple personality disorder_, I mused. The plain truth was that I didn't want to hate him. He was too fascinating, too mysterious, and ultimately too gorgeous for me to hate. I hated that.

Alice noticed my gaze kept flickering over to the table he had occupied last lunch period. I wasn't being too conspicuous about it.

"Bella quit it. You're going to pull an eyeball." _Ewe. _"It's normal for him to miss a day of school every few days. And no, I don't know why," she added. She already knew me too well. I was whining in my head, though, about why she couldn't investigate further but she had no motive to do such a thing.

_Looks like it'll have to be up to me to solve the puzzle that is Edward Masen._

Wednesday morning brought me nothing but frustration. I hopped into my truck to drive to school, which was routine by now, only to find… it wouldn't start.

"No, no, no… please don't do this to me," I begged. I tried again and again but the engine just wouldn't turn over. "Damn it!" I growled as I got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. I stomped back into the house to call Alice but a quick peek at the kitchen clock told me it would be useless; all four of them would've already left already. They liked to loiter out in front of the school before going to class so they would leave early. My only choice was to walk, which meant I was going to be late.

I stepped back outside and my spirits only plummeted further. It was bitterly cold for only being September; it had only just turned autumn a couple of days ago.

Pulling my pea coat tighter around my body in a vain hope of maintaining some body heat, I started on my trek to school… on foot.

By the time I reached the building, I felt like a frozen fish stick. I just shouldn't have bothered going, it's not like I was in the best of moods now. At least it hadn't rained, though.

A vehicle pulling into the school parking lot stopped me from entering the school. A had no idea what sort of car it was… but it was old. Definitely not as old as mine but it was well used and rusting. My jaw dropped when I saw who was in the driver's seat.

Edward parked the car in a spot a few spaces over but he wasn't alerted to my presence. And I seemed to be glued to the pavement. He simply sat in the car for a moment as he rested his head on the headrest. Edward closed his eyes and I could tell from where I was standing that he had let out a big gust of air, like a heavy sigh. He rubbed his face slowly. As he took his hand away, Edward finally noticed me standing there, watching him… like the creeper I was turning into.

My eyes widened and I was snapped out of my trance. I quickly walked away, not giving him a chance to approach me to ask why I was watching him or why I was even standing in the parking lot… after all, the bell had rung so there was no one else outside. The curious side of me wondered what was wrong, though...

The bigger side of me just wanted to get the hell out of the cold. That side won.

At lunch, I remembered to ask the group if they could give me a ride home today since I wasn't sure who drove them all today.

"Actually, Bella... Rose and I are going shopping after school if you want to come with," Alice smiled.

My face dropped. "But you just went on Friday…" Emmett snorted from across the table.

"Amateur," he muttered under his breath while Jasper grinned from the other side of Alice.

"So?" Alice asked in confusion. Man, I realized she liked to shop—I experienced it first hand—but I hadn't realized that she was all but _addicted._

I sighed. "I'd rather not, Alice, sorry. I really don't think I have the energy for _that_ today." I shivered just at the thought.

She shrugged. "It's fine. I'll make sure to buy you an outfit, don't worry," she stated as I frowned. "Rose and I had already planned it so we got the boys to drive separately to school. Emmett can drive you home, right Em?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Not a problem, Bells." I grinned at his nickname for me.

I applauded myself at the end of lunch for not looking over at his table… that much. I was worried what he was thinking about me but I realized that was such a vain thing to think. _He probably just thought you were weird and is over it by now. Man up!_

With a sigh, I walked into Biology ready to face Edward's onslaught of questions but they didn't come. Like Monday, he doesn't acknowledge me so I don't acknowledge him. I feel elated at this, thinking that we could just stick to ignoring each other and everything would be fine and dandy.

Boy, was I wrong.

What else is knew?

I didn't count on us having to do a lab. As in Edward and I having to do a lab together. The microscopes were passed out along with the slides we would have to label and then… we sat. The awkwardness was back tenfold. Along with something else. Something new.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Edward sitting slightly closer to me today and there felt like there was an electrical current running between us. It didn't feel bad, either.

Edward cleared his throat and my eyes snapped up to meet his. "Ladies first?" he asked as he slid the microscope over to my side of the table. I was just getting a good look at him then. His green eyes seemed duller and there were dark, purple bags underneath them. He looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

I was about to protest because I'm stubborn like that when Edward let out a huge yawn. His hand swiftly covered his mouth in politeness. "Sorry," he murmured, looking anywhere but at me.

My resolve died and I decided to not put up a fight. I went ahead and started the lab. "Prophase."

We finished before any other pair in the classroom, leaving us to sit in silence once again. I couldn't contain my—what I realized was—concern for very long, though.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," he replied curtly. He was tense again.

"You don't seem—"

"I said I'm fine," he said firmly. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He looked me in the eyes when he said it. I shuddered under his intense stare and knew that my cheeks were now a shade darker… _His eyes really are beautiful…_

Edward cleared his throat again nervously. "Are you liking it so far in Forks?" He was unsubtly changing the subject and I almost said something about it but decided against it and let him have his way.

"Yes and no," I answered shortly.

"What don't you like about it?" He looked like he was actually curious about me.

"The rain. Though, it's not raining today but the cold is even worse."

"Why would it be worse?"

"Because that means it'll be too cold to rain. And that means snow," I spit the last word out. Edward looked almost amused.

"Where did you say you moved from?" he asked.

"I didn't but I previously lived in Phoenix," I didn't try to hide the longing in my voice. I was missing Arizona more than ever.

"That is a big change," he stated the obvious. I simply nodded in agreement. He paused and seemed to think for a moment, "Well if you dislike the rain and cold so severely then why did you move here?" His eyebrows were furrowed again, no doubt trying to figure out my way of thinking.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Should I tell him? Why was he so interested? "My mom got remarried," I finally said.

A look of… understanding appeared on his face as he nodded. "Ah."

I squinted my eyes at him. He _didn't_ understand and yet he thought he had it all figured out. "It's more… complicated than that," I fumed.

"What's there to be confused about? You don't like your mother's new husband and so you moved here," he said confidently.

"That's not it at _all_," I half-sneered. "I don't mind Phil. I just wanted to give them some privacy so I moved to Forks." He actually had the audacity to look shocked. "Don't act so surprised," I muttered.

"I'll admit I'm surprised by the level of your… maturity. Moving here for your mother's benefit is a very selfless thing to do," Edward explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm known to act that way from time to time," I said in a tone probably not so mature.

It was silent again. I didn't think it was fair that he got to ask questions about me while I didn't, and so… "What about you? I heard you moved here two years ago?" _That didn't come out right!_ My cheeks flamed red.

For one second, Edward smirked, as if to say, _you were asking about me?_ But only for a second. He then stiffened and his face took on a solemn look. He turned to the front of the classroom without another word, though there was nothing going on up there.

I immediately felt guilty for whatever I did wrong. "Edward… I'm sorry," I murmured. "I shouldn't have asked." Shouldn't I have? What exactly was I apologizing for?

"It's fine, Bella," he said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

I stared at him a little longer; he was tense again and I was scolding myself mentally for it being my fault he was currently the way he was. I was saved from having to spend anymore time sitting in discomfort with Edward when the bell rang.

Before I could even close my notebook, Edward was out the door.

Sighing, I gathered my things glumly. I had obviously messed up. I was just starting to like him, too, and then I had to go and say something to make him probably hate me.

I stood up to leave only to fall flat on my face. "Ow," I groaned as I looked around to see the offending object that had tripped me up—though it wasn't unheard of for me to trip on air. My clumsiness is a deadly trait.

A book. Huh. That was a new one. A Biology textbook specifically. I was about to chuck the angering thing away when I noticed the front cover was open.

At the top left corner written very neatly was the name _Edward Masen._

* * *

_I. Have. My. Reasons. Trust me. It's leading up to the part in chapter four that I have been waiting to write. It's probably not even that exciting but I can't wait. It involves Emmett, so… heh._

_Yeah, it's very much like Twilight so far but that's what I've been going for. So there. Also, it pains me not to have Edward's Volvo in the story… as much as it probably pains Edward himself. But, for my story… he has to have a shitty car. It would definitely be out of place, based on his situation, teh._

_Remember to vote at the Twilight Awards! Not necessarily for my story because I think there are some stories in my category that deserve it more, but vote nonetheless! And review! Because it makes me happy : ) Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_Long ass AN at the bottom so I'm not saying anything now… thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

I picked the book up gingerly and stared at it for a moment. _Edward Masen_. Ugh, it was embarrassing how I got a thrill out of just seeing his name written.

I ended up holding onto Edward's textbook for the duration of last period. By the end of the day I had a plan formed.

"Hey, Bella—hey, where you going?" Emmett called in confusion as I rushed by him in the parking lot.

"One sec!" I said over my shoulder. I barged into the main office, startling poor Ms. Cope.

"Hello, dear, can I help you?" she asked.

_Okay, Bella, just say what we practiced._ I groaned internally, why couldn't I be a better liar? "Yes, you see… I have something of Edward Masen's that he forgot today and it is urgent that I return it to him." _That didn't sound too bad,_ I thought smugly.

"Okay, well leave it here and—"

"No!" I yelled. I was really scaring Ms. Cope. "Sorry. I meant…" _Think, think, think…_ "Edward needs me to return this to him but he _forgot_ to give me his address so that I could deliver it to him. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me his address," I said sweetly. I made my eyes widen to give me a look of innocence. That might have been putting it on a little strong.

"Hmmm," she hummed. "I don't know if that's school policy…"

"Please, Ms. Cope?" I begged. "He really needs this back."

After deliberating for a moment, she finally gave in. "Oh, all right. What's the harm? Edward Masen, did you say?" she asked as she turned to her computer screen.

"Yes," I gushed, ecstatic that I just pulled that off.

"Hm," she said as she stared at the screen. I didn't bother to ask as she wrote the address down on a post-it note.

"Here you go, dear."

"Thanks!" I said with a wide grin as I plucked the paper from her hand. I dashed out of the office and headed right over to Emmett's jeep where he and Jasper were leaned against, conversing. When they saw me, they both pushed off of the vehicle simultaneously—which was kind of amusing—to stand straight with confused looks written on their faces.

"What are you up to, Swan?" Emmett asked suspiciously but not completely serious.

I bit my lip in thought. "Emmett… how much do you like me?" I asked angelically.

"Sorry, Bella, but my heart belongs to Rose," Emmett stated immediately and yet jokingly.

"Ewe, no!" I exclaimed childishly. "That's not what I meant."

"Well then what the heck are we talking about?!"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Emmett."

"Emmett," I said, reclaiming his focus. "Will you drive me here?" I asked as I stuck the neon pink post-it note in his face.

He glanced at it for a second before rounding on me. "Why?" He was back to being suspicious.

I grinned sheepishly as a blush rose to my cheeks. "Um, okay, well… I have Edward's textbook," I held it up as proof. "He must have forgot it in Bio and I want to give it back to him," I said innocently.

"So put it in the lost and found!" Emmett said bluntly. So my innocent face didn't work as well on Emmett.

"Please, Emmett!" I pouted.

Jasper smirked from behind Emmett. "I see how it is." He had a knowing look on his face that didn't make me doubt his knowledge. He was just good at picking up on people's feelings. I gave him a wide-eyed stare telling him silently to not utter a word.

"What?" Emmett asked in a whiny voice. "Tell me!"

"I just have the strong urge to give Edward his book back! He may really need it!" I said frustratingly. "You never know!" I added in a weaker voice. They _didn't_ know! For all we knew, Edward could be a very studious person—though he apparently missed a lot of school—and would be upset to know that I didn't return his textbook to him straight away. At least that was the story I was going with.

Secretly, I just wanted to know more about him—actually, _anything_ about him. And I figured seeing where he lived would give me some insight. I was desperate and questioning my sanity once again at this point.

"Ohhhh," Emmett finally drawled. He sent me an impish grin. "You got the hots for Masen, huh?"

"I don't have the 'hots' for anyone!" I growled defiantly. _Damn it, _I thought, _I'm so obvious even _Emmett _figured it out._

"Okay, Bella, I'll take you," he agreed.

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I want to see how this turns out," he laughed. My face fell. That wasn't very reassuring. "Coming, Jazz?" Jasper was chuckling as well as he helped me hop up into the colossal jeep.

"Here," I thrust the paper into his hand, not even bothering to hide my excitement. I didn't care that they knew; I trusted these two like they were my brothers.

Emmett was still laughing. "You know, Bells, everything has gotten a lot funner since you moved here. Amusing, at the least."

"Y'know," I chirped from the back seat, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"As you should."

The drive was fairly short as we laughed amongst each other. And I was surprised when the jeep came to a stop.

"No way…" Emmett said in astonishment. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Bells."

"Are you sure this it, Emmett?" I asked as I grabbed the paper with Edward's address from him. I doubled checked it with the place we were at. Nope, this was it.

We had pulled up to a trailer park.

"Wow," Jasper mused from the passenger seat.

I was ashamed by the immediate pity I felt. Who was I to be pitying anyone? I didn't know his story and besides, there was nothing wrong with living in a trailer. Although not ideal… obviously, I was very confused and my jumbled thoughts weren't helping. I was definitely caught off guard on this one.

"Are you _sure_," I asked out loud again, though not meaning to.

"Your doubt in my intelligence really hurts, Bella," Emmett retorted.

I rolled my eyes as I jumped down from the jeep. Taking a better look at the park, it really wasn't that bad. I know in some movies trailer parks are portrayed as grungy, dirty places but all the lots in the park I was standing in front of were relatively looked after and kept well.

"Well then," I said just for the sake of noise. Emmett and Jasper were unusually quiet—well, it wasn't as unusual for Jasper. I went to walk into the park when I noticed they moved forward as well. I stopped immediately. "What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh, walking," Emmett said in a _duh_ tone.

"You're not coming with me," I said like they should have known that to begin with.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "And why _wouldn't_ we come with you?"

_Because I don't want you to embarrass me! _I thought, _Trust me, it's not like I need the assistance in that department._

I sighed and Emmett saw my lack of fight in me. "Come on, we need to protect you from all the trailer hobos lurking about."

"Yeah, do us a favour and _not _say something like that while we're in there, okay?" Jasper asked as he quickly walked ahead with me, leaving Emmett behind.

"Guys," Emmett whined from behind us. "Wait up!"

It was oddly peaceful in the trailer park. It wasn't that loud and as we walked along one road lined with the trailers I saw how some of them looked like just regular bungalow-type homes. And just as beautiful.

The peaceful quiet was soon ceased. I looked back to Emmett to see him suppressing laughter but it was escaping. I gave him a confused look and that's when the singing began.

"_Trailers for sale or rent, rooms to let fifty cents,_" Emmett snickered. "_No phone, no pool, no pets, _I ain't got no cigarettes," he sang louder. "Everybody!" he called, though no one joined in on his singing.

I looked at him, horrified. "Jasper," I groaned. "Shut him up."

Jasper was… chortling? "I'm sorry, Bella," he said between laughter.

"I'm working with imbeciles here," I muttered as my eyes darted around the trailer park in case someone over heard Emmett's so called singing.

"…_I'm a man of means by no means, I'm… king of the road,_" Emmett was still laughing, clutching his stomach as I noticed that we were approaching Edward's home.

As I walked closer I took in the trailer. The siding's paint was peeling in some places but the garden in front made up for it. Of course it wasn't very large, but it held beautiful, bright flowers that instantly brought a smile to my face. That smile vanished, though, when I was brought back by Emmett's horrendous singing.

"Shut up," I hissed at him. "We're here."

He managed to sober up for the most part and I walked up the steps to Edward's door. For one moment I had a second thought and questioned my reasoning for being here but I had no time to turn back around; Edward had opened the door before I even knocked.

Edward's expression was of pure horror and as he appeared in the doorframe, his eyes bulged. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. I heard Emmett scoff from behind me and I tried to not roll my eyes. I could tell he was taking on his 'big brother' stance at Edward's bluntness and slight rudeness. I didn't take offense though; it was a reasonable reaction to seeing three schoolmates show up on your doorstep unannounced…

"Uh…" I shook my head to regain my thoughts. "I-I have your Biology textbook… you forgot it… so I brought it to you," I said lamely. Blood was pulsing in my cheeks and ears as I held out his book to him.

I watched as Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze locks as, I assumed, he took in what was happening. He visibly swallowed and then seemed to stand straighter, collecting himself.

Without warning, he snatched the textbook from me and shut the door… if he said a thank you, it was too quiet for me to hear.

A moment passed where the three of us didn't say a word as we just stared at Edward's trailer. Jasper was surprisingly the first to break.

"How did you even _know_ that song?"

Emmett shrugged. "I'm a man of many sides."

* * *

The next day I was worried. It was a very self-centered reason but I still thought it. Edward wasn't sitting at his table at lunch and I was thinking it was because of me.

And as I arrived in Biology he wasn't sitting in his spot beside mine either.

But finally, just as the bell was ringing, Edward walked through the door. He looked more beautiful today, if that's possible. His hair was even messier, which I loved and he looked more rested; the purple bruises under his eyes had vanished.

Seeing Edward this well, the guilt or whatever I had been feeling flew out the window but as he saw me and his eyes seemed to tighten, I wasn't quite sure what to think or feel.

He sat down without a word, which wasn't abnormal but I felt the need to say something, to justify my previous actions.

"Edward… I— " He cut me off.

"Bella, I don't owe you an explanation but… I know you're thinking I'm just some trailer trash and—"

"What?" I gasped. Edward, up until now, had been staring at the lab table as he talked, but as I spoke he turned to give me a look of confusion. "How can you assume that? You don't even _know_ me!" I exclaimed. Luckily, Mr. Banner hadn't started the lesson yet so it was still relatively noisy in the classroom. I lowered my voice nonetheless. "I'm not thinking anything about that," I said angrily. And it was true. My thoughts weren't centered around the fact of Edward living in a trailer park. I was only worried that I had pushed him over the edge for disliking me by showing up at his home since he obviously didn't want us there.

"Why did you even come?" he snapped defensively.

"I was trying to be a good person!" Sort of a lie. "I thought you'd want your stupid textbook back!" Kind of the truth? I shoved the cause of our problems—the Biology textbook—closer to him for emphasis, which he had set atop the table. I had to gain control of my voice again. "Look, I'm sorry I went, okay?" _There, guilty conscious gone. Now we can go back to ignoring each other and everything will be just fine._ But even as I thought that, I knew I didn't truly want that. I wanted to get to know Edward, I wanted to befriend him at the very least but obviously he didn't want that so I wasn't going to make things anymore awkward by pushing myself on him.

I turned around to the head of the class after I said that, not looking at him again throughout the period. But it was extremely hard as I saw Edward look over to me every once and a while from the corner of my eye. I just didn't get him.

The bell rang for the end of the class and I tried to make a quick getaway but it was foiled. In my rush to leave, I tripped on the threshold. I prepared myself to meet the floor but it never came, rather two strong arms caught me around my waist. Straightening me so that I was standing on my two feet again, the owner of the arms turned me around so that I had no choice but to look at them. I already knew who it was, though, without looking at them. No one else could generate such a strong electric force in me, emanating at where we were touching.

_Edward_, I thought with a sigh.

We were standing close, his vice-like arms seemed to make sure of it and I was looking straight into his green eyes. I had never noticed how long his eyelashes were before…

Mumbling a thank you—at least I _said _thank you—I quickly pulled myself away and tried to leave again. I made it to the hallway but he was right on my tail. He caught my wrist and spun me back around to face him.

"Bella… you're right," he began. I raised my eyebrows and Edward graced me with a small smile that was actually slightly crooked, turning up more on the left side of his face. "I know little about you… but I'd like to change that."

* * *

_Emmett singing Roger Miller was one of the first scenes I imagined when I thought of this story. Sad, but true. It's also kind of an insider, I suppose. My best friend went through this phase where she was obsessed with the artist… it was mildly frightening. So, how'd you like it? The ending? Hopefully you'll like it and it'll also be picking up now that the cat's out of the bag._

_I feel corrupted. I finally watched Hannibal Rising, though I have always loved Silence of the Lambs. I knew that a lot of people had this obsession over Gaspard Ulliel playing Edward and I basically thought those people were on crack (that's my comeback for anything, don't take it seriously) … I guess I never actually looked at him. Well, boy have I seen him now. So, I watched Hannibal Rising and… it's basically love. I've watched the movie five times since I watched it a couple of days ago… allll for Gaspard. I will definitely be taking French class more seriously this year so I can understand his French films without subtitles—I watched A Very Long Engagement yesterday; beautiful, though I couldn't look at him as much because I had to read the subtitles._

_But anyway, now I have difficulty picturing Edward in fanfiction as anyone BUT Gaspard. I feel bad for Rob now… poor guy. The hilarious thing is… now I CANNOT picture Gaspard in a trailer park for my story… and yet I could picture Rob! Isn't that at all sad?! The poor fellow! I don't know what to feel right now. Though, I will make myself picture Gaspard. Anyway, hence, I feel corrupted. That was my story of the day._

_GAH, I'm terrible for writing such long Author's Notes but I have the motive to ramble nothingness on here. Iunno. Hey, guess what? My sixteenth birthday was on the 19th. Y'know what would be a radtacular (take that, asyouwish16, ha) belated birthday present? A review! Much appreciated. And, I think the voting for the Awards is closed now… so I would just like to thank anyone who voted for MboH!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so embarrassed for the long period of time that I didn't update… I really have no excuse… like, at all… After my last post, it was my last two weeks of summer so I guess I was enjoying that… by watching about fifty movies with my friend… So now as I write this, my eyes are basically burned out of their sockets. _

_So it's uber late here. I'm tired and I'm upset. I haven't been in the best mood to be writing…I found out that I have to take gym. The severity of this situation is… severe. I'm not athletic…it's just not how I roll. So I've just been a ray of sunshine these past couple of days; I didn't get into French; so they gave me gym. Bastards. I have tried to demand they switch me to another course… we shall find out next semester when I have to take it, I guess…_

_So in conclusion, I think this chapter has suffered because of my mood. I'm just not happy. I love being able to rant on here because I can't see your annoyed faces :)--like you read this--trust me, my friends are so sick of my bitching and complaining. What can you do?  
_

Warning: _This chapter is awkward because I cannot write fluff; I don't know why I set myself up for it Jus' sayin'.who thought I was going to say 'lemon' after they read the word Warning? Ha-ha... tricked ya. GOD, I'm so overtired right now...  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

* * *

"Alice! Help!" I called as I burst into her house after school the same day. My head was so fuzzy and dazed that I didn't even bother knocking.

I let out a small yelp when I saw Alice's mom—she wasn't technically Alice's mother but that's what Alice preferred to call her—walk into the room. I blushed with embarrassment at acting so rude.

"Why, hello Bella. What a wonderful surprise," she greeted warmly.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry for my intruding, I wasn't even thinking," I apologized in a rush.

"That's quite all right, Bella, you're more than welcome here. And _please_," she insisted, "call me Esme."

"What's the emergency?" Alice asked as she flew down the stairs in a blur. I'm surprised she hadn't appeared sooner.

"Um," my eyes shifted to Esme briefly, unconsciously. "I—"

Alice huffed, grabbed my hand and was dragging me up the grand staircase before I could blink.

"Okay," Alice said when we were standing in her room. "Go."

"All right, Alice, I need your help. Let it be clear that I do _not_ want a crazy makeover but you're just better at picking out outfits than I am and I really want to look nice tonight—" I rambled.

"Bella, Bella," Alice said, cutting me off. "What are you going on about? Where could you possibly be going tonight that you would feel the need to dress nicely for… more importantly, feel the need to come to _me_ for fashion help…" she was thinking out loud now, talking to herself, as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger. It didn't take long for a spark of understanding to light in Alice's eyes and she then proceeded to squeal. "Does Bella have a date?!" she exclaimed. "Oh please, Bella, tell me it's not Mike!" Alice looked horrified.

"Alice! Come on, don't you know me at least a little by now? Mike? Seriously?"

"Then who…" she trailed off, thinking again. She seemed to like to figure things out on her own and she was usually—if not always—right.

"Edward," she stated abruptly, waggling her pointer finger in the air. "It's got to be Edward Masen. You should really pick a better confidante than Emmett and… well, Jasper's my boyfriend so it's understandable. So, am I right?" Alice asked confidently.

"Yes," I whispered, blushing lightly. She squealed again and threw herself at me into a fierce hug.

"I'm so happy for you! You couldn't have picked a better guy, in my opinion. I may not know him that well, but I _am_ observant and he seems like a decent character," Alice beamed.

"Thank you, Alice," I said sincerely.

"Okay," she said, getting down to business. She scrutinized me fully, seemingly picturing an outfit for me tonight. "I really wish you would have given me fairer warning… we could've went shopping for a new outfit," she murmured absentmindedly as she walked over to her closet.

"Well, he only just asked me today," I supplied in my defense.

Alice's head snapped over to mine with a confused look. "But why wouldn't you wait until tomorrow? As in Friday?"

I shrugged. "If I'm being honest with you, I probably wouldn't be able to wait until tomorrow, I'm too excited," I admitted embarrassingly. "And he seemed to be sort of eager as well, for some reason," I added. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Walk me through it," she eagerly demanded.

"What?"

She sighed, exasperated. "When exactly did he ask you? Where?"

"Um… after Biology… in the hallway…" Alice's face dropped in disappointment.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Well, what did you expect? Some grand thing? He asked me; I said yes. End of story," I said firmly.

"Not much of a story," she muttered, returning to her closet.

"Alice, do you really expect for your clothes to fit me?" I called. She had delved deeper into her closet/cave. We were both rather short but I had a good four or five inches on her at least.

"Nope!" I heard her faintly.

"Then why…" I was confused.

"Ha!" She came skipping out of her closet, bag in hand.

"What is that?" I asked warily.

"Your outfit," she stated.

"Nothing too dressy, I hope."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm not that mean. I'll save that for your second date," she said confidently. Note to self: avoid Alice if I'm lucky enough to have Edward wanting to see me again if the first date doesn't end completely horrifically. That's a long note. "When's he picking you up, anyway?"

"Um, soon," I said. I didn't know what time it was but it would be… soon. We had to drive to Port Angeles and if we wanted more than an hour there together then we'd have to leave early.

"Okay, I say we regroup at your place. I don't want a chance of you ruining your hair or clothes whilst returning to your house before he even gets a chance to see you."

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to say anything.

And so we made it back to my house. I was able to be strict and made Alice not go overboard on getting me ready. I drew the line at an hour. I was completely surprised when Alice pulled out a pair of dark jeans instead of a skirt or dress, what I thought she would have me wear. But I was happy, nonetheless, beyond happy; it _was_ pretty cold out and if we had to walk anywhere… well, I would prefer to not have hypothermia in my legs. A light coat of make-up later and I was done and with perfect timing. As Alice laid down her tube of lip-gloss I could hear a car pull into the driveway.

My eyes grew wide as I turned to Alice, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Edward.

I rushed out of the room and down the stairs, stumbling on the last step, to let him in only to see the door already opening.

What? Edward wouldn't have let himself in…

Charlie.

I gaped as I saw Charlie walk through the front door, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging his gun and holster on the coat hook on the wall by the door. What was he doing home early!?

"Bells?" Charlie was just getting a look at me then. "What are you doing all dressed up?" he asked as he, probably, noticed my make-up and styled hair.

"Uhm," I floundered.

"Bella has a date!" Alice squealed in excitement. My jaw dropped at her. It was the truth but I didn't know how Charlie was going to react to that; I had wanted to ease into it, at least.

"What?" I wasn't sure I was supposed to feel hurt from Charlie's surprised expression.

"Yeah, uh, Edward Masen asked me out…" I said slowly, cautiously.

"Masen?" Charlie's furry eyebrows pushed together. "Doesn't he—"

"Yeah, anyway," I said, cutting him off. "Is that okay?" I asked weakly.

"I don't know, Bells, it's a school night," Charlie mentioned.

"I know that but I received little homework and I already finished it while Alice was fixing me," I said, gesturing to my face and hair. Before Charlie could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"That's Edward!" Alice seemingly commentated the obvious excitedly, acting as some spectator.

"I'll get it," I tried to say brightly but I was grimacing at the thought of how awkward Charlie meeting Edward would be.

I wrenched the front door open to be floored by a stunning sight. Edward was standing on my front porch, bundled up in his warm jacket like I would be momentarily but I barely registered what he was wearing because his hair, in its usual beautiful disarray, and face, with his piercing eyes, were grabbing my attention.

"Hi," I finally breathed, very anticlimactic.

"Hi," he said right back; though it still sounded better than the way I originally said it. I blushed as he greeted me; I don't know why—like I had a reason.

_Um… _"Come in," I gestured. "Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward said formally, holding out his hand for Charlie to shake. He seemed to be the epitome of ease. I was jealous; I seemed to be the epitome of… 'ball of nerves.'

Alice, I noticed, was standing by the stairs still, biting her nail while her eyes darted between the two and bouncing slightly in place. She seemed to be fully enjoying it whilst I was holding my breath, about to either pass out from mortification or lack of oxygen.

"Likewise," Charlie said gruffly.

"Oookay," I said quickly. "We'll be leaving now."

"Hold it," Charlie abruptly said, finally taking on the parental role. "You seem fine. Have her home by ten… it _is_ a school night."

"Yes sir," Edward replied. Alice gave me a small thumbs up sign while no one else was looking and mouthed _good luck,_ though she was smirking_. _As soon as we were out the door I let out the air I had once again been holding.

The drive to Port Angeles was relatively quiet which I didn't mind. Edward had a mixed CD playing in the car, many of the songs, which I hadn't heard before, I found myself instantly loving. Curiosity got the better of me, though; I didn't like any form of surprises.

"Where are we going tonight?" I inquired.

"Uh, I was thinking dinner?" he said hesitantly. "At this Italian restaurant I know of."

"Bella Italia?"

His eyes darted over to me with a bit of disappointment. "Yes… It's fine if you don't like Italian, though, we can—"

"I love that place," I reassured him, cutting him off. Though I had only been there once—I hadn't been in Forks for that long, remember—I did enjoy it. The entire atmosphere was warm and inviting, not to mention the food was delicious.

"Good," he murmured.

A few minutes later we arrived and Edward parked. In the few seconds it took for me to unbuckle my seatbelt, Edward had gotten out and walked around to my side of the car.

I turned to open my door to find it already opened, Edward waiting patiently with a hand extended to me. I blinked three times, mulling over the shock. He was a total gentleman. He had opened my door for me in my driveway but this still surprised me. Apparently I was mulling for longer than I thought.

"Bella?"

"Oh." I blushed and took his offered hand.

We walked into the restaurant—me, completely aware of the now stronger than ever electric current running between our entwined hands.

After being seated and Edward receiving some lustful stares from the hostess, at which Edward seemed to ignore, we were left to ourselves once again. We shrugged out of our jackets and I got a view of what Edward was wearing. It wasn't too spectacular—in that, I mean: From my little experience with Alice and clothes, I think I could tell it wasn't designer or anything—but even so, it still looked amazing on him and left me marveling.

"That colour looks amazing on you," Edward abruptly said, bringing me back from my ogling.

"Hm?"

"Your shirt," he gestured. Man, he had to be rethinking this date… I must have looked like an idiot. "It looks nice with your skin…" Even I could tell he ended lamely but I liked it. And even though lame, I still blushed at his compliment.

"Okay," Edward seemed to snap out of our reluctant-to-talk-much environment, "how about twenty questions?" he asked.

"Twenty questions?" I grinned.

"Well I told you I wanted to get to know you… what better way to do so than asking you questions?"

"All right," I shrugged.

And with that, Edward's relentless questioning began. From trivial things to deeper questions.

Favourite colour? –at which he smirked, knowing it was a cliché and obvious question— My reply was green, as I full out blushed, knowing my answer was caused by taking one look into his emerald eyes.

Favourite movie? –any adaptation of a Jane Austen novel along with a few other random ones.

He asked me multiple questions on the topic of music, which led me to believe he had a strong passion for the subject.

"Well, do you play any instruments?" I asked as I popped a bite of ravioli into my mouth. I managed to sneak a question in! Edward had been allowing me to ask only a couple questions, nothing more complex then favourite this or that.

He nodded, "I do. I play the piano though not as frequently as I would like and not very well. How about you?"

"Nope. I tried taking piano lessons when I was younger but it didn't work out. I got too frustrated with it," I admitted sheepishly.

"Will that be everything? No dessert?" the waitress asked Edward hopefully when she realized we were both done eating, effectively cutting us off from any further conversation. I couldn't roll my eyes because they were too busy glaring at the girl.

"No, thank you," Edward said politely, glancing briefly at her. "Just the bill." He returned his gaze to me, though I barely noticed, as my eyes were still attentively eyeing the waitress for any signs of her jumping Edward.

The waitress—_Monica_—slumped and whipped out the check.

I straightened up slightly then. I felt disgusted with myself for thinking it but I wondered for a second if paying for dinner would be an issue for him… but he wouldn't have brought me if he couldn't. I mean—

My thoughts were shut up when Edward glanced briefly again this time at the check and then placed a couple of bills onto the table. My cheeks flushed in shame for thinking such a thing.

"Ready to go?" Edward offered his hand to me again and I stood up to take it.

"Um, yeah," I stuttered. Monica sneered in my direction and slinked back to the kitchens.

"Did you want to head home? It's not late yet, we could always walk around," Edward suggested.

"A walk sounds great," I smiled. I wasn't about to give up my Edward time yet. And I was determined to ask him more questions, though he was extremely good at dodging them.

So we strolled along the streets of Port Angeles. We window shopped for a bit—though there was slim pickings outside of the mall—but we didn't go into any shops until we came across a music store. Edward must have seen my eyes light up.

He chuckled, "Would you like to go in?" I bit my lip and nodded. On Alice's shopping trips… music stores don't count. So, I hadn't gotten the opportunity to buy a couple of CDs I had been meaning to get yet.

When we walked into the store I felt like a kid in a candy store—that sentence could only ever be used when referring to a music or bookstore, however. I noticed the guy at the cashier look up from what he was reading when he saw us come in.

"Hey, Edward," the guy greeted. I turned to Edward with a confused grin.

"You come here often?" I asked him.

"I work here," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered from the close proximity. And inwardly beamed for discovering this tidbit of information. So Edward worked at a music store. My earlier thought on whether Edward could pay for dinner seemed even stupider now.

"Oh," I blushed.

"Hello, Lee," Edward replied. The guy I now knew as Lee looked to be in his early twenties, nineteen at the youngest. He had blond 'emo hair' with the intense swoop bang and snake bites. Contrasting with the style of hair, he was wearing a bright neon purple sweater. He was an amusing character, to say the least. "Lee, this is Bella," Edward introduced me.

"Hey," he said, sending me a nod. I supplied him with a small wave.

"Did you want to get anything?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Umm," I looked around the room once for no particular reason. "No," I decided. I could come back, I supposed. Hmmm… new CD or more time with Edward? Not a hard decision.

After saying our goodbyes to Lee, we headed back the way we came, to Edward's car. It had gotten quiet again and Edward knew to break it.

"Okay, I've got one. Worst vacation?" Edward asked.

I wrinkled my nose as I thought about it. I looked over to Edward and although he was driving, he was shooting me expectant glances. "Um, does it count if it's still in your home state?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"All right, when I was ten my mom and I drove a couple of hours away from where we lived in Arizona to some spa and resort place, I guess; I really don't remember because of my age… I don't even know why she brought me, I think she just wanted to get away and didn't know what else to do but to bring me along… anyway, I guess I was playing outside for… quite sometime and Renée forgot to put suntan lotion on me. I was left with a really nasty and painful sunburn. I've had an aversion to vacations ever since, though it didn't stop me from loving the sun for some reason; I suppose I just love the warmth too much," I concluded, looking back over to Edward after I finished my rambling story.

He had a small smile on his face.

"Hey! No laughing!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not!" he chuckled. "I'm just picturing you as a ten year old. Cute." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes irritably but the smile on my lips gave me away.

Too quickly, we arrived at my house… which meant I would have to get out of his car… and leave Edward…

"Thank you for tonight, Edward," I said, giving him a warm smile, as we sat stationary in my driveway. Edward remained quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking about something.

"Bella…" he spoke, his brow furrowed. "Why haven't you told anyone?" I automatically knew what he was talking about. What else _could _he be talking about?

"Were you expecting me to?" I asked, astonished that he was thinking I would do that.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. I thought for a moment. The idea hadn't come to my mind once to tell his 'secret' to other people.

"Because I knew it, for some reason, bothers you to have people know… why would I tell? You have nothing to be ashamed about," I added in a mumble.

"I'm not ashamed," he said quickly. "I guess I was just surprised and acted without thinking. I'm sorry I was rude and shut the door in your face," he apologized, wearing a small smile.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm sorry for bringing Emmett," I frowned. "He probably scarred some of your neighbours with his…"

"Yeah, I heard," Edward said. "Trailer walls aren't the thickest," he added as he probably saw my confused face. I was basking in the epic-ness that was Edward talking about his trailer. He had been completely avoiding it before and now… it seemed like he was opening up. I was ecstatic.

I became serious soon, though. "Edward, I want you to know that your living arrangements don't matter. It doesn't lesson how much I care for you," I finished as my cheeks took to a whole new level of inferno. _I can't believe I just blurted that! _I knew it was true… I was already getting some strong feelings for Edward and it was _only the first date! _He _had_ to be coming to the conclusion that I was a psycho by now.

Edward turned to me with intense eyes. "And how much do you care for me?" was what he asked.

"I-I haven't figured that out yet," I replied, biting my lip. "Goodnight, Edward." Being daring, I dove in to give him a kiss on the cheek and then quickly and awkwardly got out of his car.

"'Night, Bella," I heard Edward call meekly as I didn't exactly wait for a reply. _Oh God…_

If tomorrow could just not come, that would be great… then I wouldn't have to face the restraining order Edward would surely be waiting to shove in my face.

* * *

_Look! It's pretty long, I'd say. But I'm rather embarrassed by it, is that sad? It's soooo… not good. I wish they could just get over themselves and love each other already._

_And yes. Lee is a real person. He is in my Canadian History class. He has ridiculous looking hair (though in my story, it looks good). And yes, he calls it 'emo hair' including me 'hip' teacher. Jus' sayin'._

_I managed to get over twenty reviews last chapter! But that's only because I waited so long to post (unintentional, I swear). If I could get another twenty this chapter, that would be great (I promise not to wait so long to post again, gosh I promise), even though this chapter was…awkward… maybe I'll come back and fix it but I need to post it now.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_So I suck. I think we're all in agreement, eh? It's been forever. I hate that I said I'd update soon-ish, too. Sob story (reasons pertaining to not updating): it's been a hellish couple'a weeks. I've been sick. I've had to miss school (not so hellish, I guess, when you think about it, but I was hacking up lungs and other substances during the time). I had to make up all the work I missed. I may or may not have sprained my toe—resorting in me hobbling around. And since I'm in the ensemble for orchestra I've had to spend my time practicing—something that is pretty foreign to me, haha, I'm so lazy, but I managed to get into ensemble which means I get paid; yesssss._

_So here is the 'awaited' chapter. It was hard to write, not going to lie. My territory (if I have one) is NOT the sappy, reveal-your-emotions scenes, which sucks._

* * *

Edward was the main attraction in my dreams that night after our date so when my obnoxious alarm clock woke me up the next morning I was making no effort to get up. I wanted to go back to sleep, hopefully back to Dream Edward.

The only thing motivating me to eventually get up was the thought of seeing Real Edward in school that day.

With that thought I jumped out of bed, a little bit more gracefully than normal, which was odd, and got ready for the day. I took a little more care in my usual simple daily tasks.

Cautiously, I headed downstairs. After I came home last night, Charlie wanted a thorough explanation of the date and of Edward, a task that is very grueling and awkward, especially if your father's name is Charlie Swan. I knew today was his day off, as well.

A quick sweep of the kitchen with my eyes had me rejoicing. A note!

_Bells—_

_Left for fishing trip with Harry early. Be back Sunday night._

I grinned at Charlie's brief and simple note as I mindlessly toasted a piece of bread. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that when a knock came to my front door I gasped and was thrown into a coughing fit from the bite of freshly made toast.

After I made sure I was all right I hurried to the door and opened it to see… Edward.

"Edward!" I squeaked, horrified. I knew for a fact that my face was beet red—not only from the lack of oxygen after choking but from my now furious blush—and my eyes were surely watering from when… I am never eating toast again. "What—what are you doing here?"

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. I wasn't sure if he was being completely serious or not because I could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Clearing my throat nervously, I replied, "Um, yes… what are you doing here?" I asked again, this time a bit more anxiously.

Edward turned his torso towards his car and back to me, his hands shoved deeply into his jacket. "I wanted to drive you to school… is that okay?" he asked, unsure.

"Oh," I said in surprise. "Yes." I'm sure my smile could have blocked out the sun it was so huge. He seemed to be a mind reader, too, since my truck was still not repaired I would have had to walk—I was hoping Rosalie would, out of the goodness of her heart, take a look at it soon since Emmett told me she had a strong interest in cars. Yeah, that'll happen soon.

I quickly grabbed my book bag, slipped on my shoes and followed Edward to his car where he once again opened the door for me; it was something to get used to. An upbeat Kooks song was playing loud and clear over the stereo as we drove and I smiled at the lyrics and the singer's British accent. I had no idea why but hearing them usually always made me smile; maybe I had a thing for British accents.

Arriving all to quickly to school, I found us having to part ways. This had me frowning.

We were standing outside of my first period class and neither of us was speaking. Edward's eyes seemed to smolder as he stared at me and, seemingly after some debate, he brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked it with the back of his hand once. My face flushed and it seemed like my entire left cheek was tingling after his touch.

"Bye, Bella," he murmured.

"Bye," I breathed. And then he was gone, walking off to _his_ class. I had no idea how I was going to make it through the morning since he was in none of my classes.

It was seemed to take forever, but lunch finally did arrive.

Walking into the cafeteria I quickly bought lemonade and an apple—obviously I wasn't really hungry—and turned to face the sea of students. I could see Edward sitting at his usual table… by himself. And there was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting at _their _usual table. I'm sad—or maybe not—to say it wasn't that much of a decision… I headed towards Edward's table.

The nerves in me surfaced as I reached his table. Would he want me sitting at his table?

"Can I join you?" I asked tentatively, Edward's eyes snapping up to meet mine in, I guessed, surprise. He nodded his consent.

"Are you sure?" Ah, so I am not the only one who sometimes has the tendency to blurt. I looked at him confusedly. "I mean, you don't want to sit with your friends?" He nodded towards their table and I turned to see Alice looking over with a knowing grin.

"No," I said simply. I was where I wanted to be. We continued to eat quietly for a moment until I felt the need to ask him a question. "Why do you sit by yourself?" I inquired.

I seemed to surprise Edward again. "I'm just not one for socializing," he shrugged.

"And you don't think this," I gestured between us, "is socializing?" I took a bite of my apple.

"Hmmm… you're right. I guess you can be an exception," he said, feigning exasperation.

"I suppose I should feel honoured," I said sarcastically as he smirked.

Edward's eyes shifted over towards the other table again and I gave him a curious look. "You're friends are wondering why you're over here… not Alice, though. She seems to be excited about something." _Had Alice _not_ blabbed to the rest that I had gone on a date with Edward?_

"Perceptive, are we?" I asked, impressed, without looking over to them.

"Just good at reading people," Edward shrugged again. "Except you."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows in question. "My mother always said I was her open book, that I am so easy to read." My brow furrowed in annoyance at that and took a swig of my lemonade.

"Quite the contrary," Edward disagreed. "I never know what you're going to do or say next."

Blushing, I got trapped in his stare once again where I couldn't look away and seemed like Edward couldn't either. Even after spending hours with him the previous night and then sitting across from him today I still couldn't get over how ridiculously good looking he is. I felt almost unworthy of sitting at his table.

Just then the warning bell for class rang and I stood up to leave. Edward didn't stand up with me. I gave him a confused look.

"I'm not going to class," he said.

"What?" I asked. Was he skipping?

He hesitated. "I'll tell you later."

I bit my lip as my eyes narrowed. "Later," I insisted firmly. And I left Edward sitting there. I wasn't sure of what else to do. Should I've at least… hugged him? No, we weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend; we'd only gone on one date. I stopped my walking. Would we eventually be girlfriend and boyfriend? Gosh, I wanted that, but I would take being friends with him if it meant spending time with Edward.

Biology was boring and dull without Edward and Mike's longing stares weren't helping matters. I think he had tried, at the beginning of class, to sit in Edward's empty seat beside me but one hostile look from me and he was gone.

I just barely made it through gym and I hurried out of the gym to the parking lot… to… not find… Edward. _Hey…_

I remembered all of the sudden that Edward had driven me to school but he left… how was I supposed to get home? Alice and co. were nowhere in sight. Before I could think further on the subject a familiar car pulled up in front of me.

Grinning, and slightly confused, I opened the passenger door and hopped in. "What are you doing here?" I asked immediately and winced; it had been my third time saying that today.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "You didn't think I would let you _walk_ home, did you?" he asked, like he was insulted, as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

I narrowed my eyes again at the side of his face. "Is it later yet?" Edward looked genuinely confused. "Where were you this afternoon?" I supplied.

It dawned on Edward and then he grimaced. "Right… you have a good memory." I rolled my eyes, telling him silently to get on with it, as he seemed to stall lamely. It had only been two and a half hours, of course I'd remember. "I was at Newtons Outfitters."

What.

"Newtons… Outfitters? … Isn't that Mike's—?"

"Yeah," Edward sighed heavily.

"… You skipped school to hang out at Mike's parents' store?" Obviously, I was beyond confused at this point.

"No…" Edward seemed to psyche himself up and then, "I was working."

"Working?" I asked, astonished. "Why?"

Edward gave me a look. "Bella, you've seen where I live; you can't honestly think I have a lot of money in my pocket."

"Well—I—" I spluttered. "Are you saying you live by yourself? Why do you need to miss school to work?" I was pushing it and I could tell. Edward was clearly shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I shouldn't be asking; you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's… I guess I'm just not used to people _asking._" He turned to look at me. "I've never let anyone get this… close before," he said quietly.

My thoughts were in frenzy. I couldn't reply. Why me? What was so special about me that he chose to let me in? When I didn't say anything Edward kept talking.

"I'm sorry, Bella, if this is too weird for you. This is new for me and I'm scared," he admitted. "I mean, I even came back to school for my lunch break in hopes that you'd eat with me," he said, embarrassed for some reason. I had no time to admire Edward's pink cheeks because my own were blushing insanely at his words.

But my face scrunched in confusion—something that happened a lot when I was around Edward, it seemed. "Wait, you went to work this morning? I thought—"

"My shift didn't start 'til nine," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I blushed for no reason. "But why…" I caught myself again. I knew he didn't want to say, so I wasn't going to keep asking. But one question was eating away at me: why did Edward need to work _two _jobs? Could things be that bad for him?

Just then we pulled up to my house.

"Look, Bella, I want to let you in, it's just…" he sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"You can trust me, Edward," I murmured, looking at him.

His bright eyes stared intently at mine. "I'm starting to realize that." We were both quiet for a moment.

"Newtons Outfitters, huh?" I mused teasingly, lightening the atmosphere. Edward rolled his eyes playfully while shaking his head. "Does Mike work with you?" I giggled.

"Unfortunately," he growled, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. "Bella," he said, bringing me back. "Can I see you tomorrow?" I basked in hearing Edward basically saying he wanted to see me. So much so, that I couldn't properly talk so I resorted to nodding. Edward seemed to relax after that and smiled. "Great."

I bit my lip, contemplating again. I eventually kissed Edward's cheek like last night and said, "See you tomorrow, then, Edward. And thanks. For the drive home." Okay, it wasn't supposed to come out _as _awkwardly.

Edward simply nodded his head in reply, still smiling broadly, to my joy.

I refrained from skipping up to my house with Edward still watching but inside, I was doing much more than that in celebration.

Opening and shutting my front door quickly, I slumped against it with nothing but thoughts of Edward and what tomorrow could possibly bring swimming in my head.

* * *

_I feel like I'm building you all up for something big… like, I think you're all going to end up being disappointed which is terrible to say… I just think this is going to be very anticlimactic, which sucks _

_To apologize for not updating in forever, I want to be able to update again this weekend but it's just not going to happen. Tomorrow I'm going to be at an all-day Hedley concert (haha, third time seeing them… I'm not sure if that's cool or not) and then on Sunday, get this, I have to write TWO essays. Wtf, eh? Goddamn school. But I'm going to get back in the swing of updating at least every weekend like I was able to do for my last story. I'm just not able to spew out updates every other day; I'm not able to. I really have to think them out and I always make sure that the chapters are at least 2,000 words. That's just how I roll._

_Review, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm starting to dislike myself a lot for not updating frequently. But I just haven't been allowed on the computer that often!_

* * *

"We don't have that CD in stock, sir, but I can—"

"How do you mean? Look, I haven't got all day, now where is it?"

"It's not physically in the _store_ but I can _order _it for you."

"You do that, I'll be back in an hour for it." I watched from the sidelines as the aging—aging as in I was doubting he actually knew what a CD was—man stormed out of the store. I turned when I heard Edward groan and slump down on the counter at the register he was stationed at. He rested his head in his arms so only his pained eyes were peeking over them.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled through his arm. I was surprised I heard him over the sound of _Knights of Cydonia_ loudly coming from the overhead speakers. Though I wasn't minding the music selection; I loved how employees had the privilege of picking the music.

"What for?" I laughed softly at the sight of him and continued perusing the aisles of CD's, picking up one every so often to look at it closer.

Edward lifted his head slightly so his mouth was visible. "For putting you through this. You must be so bored."

I caught myself from rolling my eyes, though that made it look more like an eye spasm. "Edward, you're not 'putting me through' anything. I wanted to come and it's not your fault they had to call you in today to work a different shift."

"I know, but…" he tried.

"Edward, stop. Just trust me on this one," I grinned.

Edward narrowed his eyes with a speculative look on his face. "Fine, but I'm taking you somewhere afterward to make up for this."

I sighed dramatically, "If you must."

It suddenly got a lot quieter in the store as _Falling Away with You_ began to play. _Hm, it must be a random mixture of Muse songs on the CD_, I thought absently. I looked over to Edward. He had straightened up and he was watching me with what I could only call a content look on his face.

Walking over to the counter, I set the three CD's I wanted to buy on the counter in front of Edward. He eyed the pile of plastic for a moment with a look I couldn't quite fathom before turning to ring up the total.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Something wrong with my musical selections?"

"No, no. Perfect as always," he mumbled, still looking troubled. He snapped out of 'it' and a mischievous grin returned to his face. "Though this is questionable," he stated, holding up a CD case.

I shoved the money at him and grabbed my CD's. "There is nothing wrong with them," I sniffed. Edward raised _his _eyebrows and smirked as he gestured to the CD case with the two… unusual dressed guys. I glowered. "It's artistic." I heard Edward snort as I headed to the music player that was now playing _Bliss_. Even I had to hold in a snort I think.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I think they deserve to be played now that you have laughed at them," I said as I tore the plastic off the CD case. "Sorry, Muse," I muttered as I took that CD out and replaced it with the one I was holding. A giggle escaped my lips as the first track began to play and the beginning notes were heard over the speakers. Did I mention I love the store Edward worked at?

Edward rolled his eyes dramatically but there was a grin still plastered on his face. It was very uncharacteristic of me, I usually avoid it, but I couldn't help but start to dance a bit, moving my hips; however horrible it may have looked to onlookers—then again it's hard to do much else with the given song. The corners of my lips turned up as I moved closer to Edward and I sang quietly to myself, _"I'm feeling rough, I'm feeling raw, I'm in the prime of my life."_

I bit my lip as I blushed but I couldn't really care at that moment how ridiculous I must have looked. I was feeling completely carefree and I loved it.

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward come out from behind the counter and walk over to me. My grin widened. _He's so caving_.

It's cheesy, I'll be the first to admit it, but our eyes locked and it just felt like the store, the world, everything melted away—not literally, because that would be kind of worrisome but… you know. After a moment, Edward gingerly placed his hands on my hips. Edward's apprehensive eyes looked to mine and unconsciously I bit my lip, keeping back the full-blown smile I was trying to sport. Our dancing was definitely not matching the song, we had slowed substantially to almost a slow dance, but we didn't care.

Resting my hands on his shoulders, I continued to move as I sang, _"We've got the vision, now let's have some fun." _

I looked back up at Edward who was still looking down at me. I was just thanking anybody that no one was walking into the store right then. Suddenly Edward's lips were by my ear, close enough that I could feel his breath.

"Bella, may I kiss you?" he whispered, slowly bringing his head back to gauge my reaction. My eyes were wide as he asked. I hadn't been expecting it; I had wanted him to kiss me before but I still wasn't anticipating getting kissed by him. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Yes," I breathed non-too smoothly. My bout of confidence, I guess, had taken off for the hills. With that one word, Edward's lips connected with mine.

I'd like to say my knees almost gave out just then but no. No force of gravity was about to detach my lips from Edward's if I had anything to do with it. But I can say that my entire body was lit on fire in the best way as the blood pounded in my ears to the point where I could barely hear the song that was still playing overhead. And the electric shock, though I had felt it when we were merely touching, became more prominent.

It was a simple kiss and it was perfect.

We separated for air as the song ended. I started to pull away, afraid that things would start to get awkward. But Edward had a different idea. His hold on me stayed strong on my hips, not letting me move an inch. I looked up at him finally to see that ghost of a crooked grin apparent on him.

Oh, surely I had died and gone to some kind of heaven because, looking up at Edward, it was hard to believe that anyone could look so perfect in reality.

Lee eventually came to take over Edward's shift, much to both of our happiness, at around two so he was off for the rest of the day. At least I hoped he was. I was half wondering when he worked his other job and if he would skip it but he wouldn't miss something as important as work for me, right?

As we walked out of the music store it felt like something had definitely changed. Not in a bad way. But there something different in the air between us that made me feel like what Edward and I had was now more… meaningful. There was a definite change that had my heart racing, anxious about what I had found in Edward.

Because already I knew I was feeling an important emotion for Edward, something strong that had my emotions buzzing around in me like a tornado.

"Are you hungry?" Edward suddenly asked as we aimlessly walked along the sidewalk. Looking at him, I saw his piercing eyes squint a bit at me, as if he was in thought.

"Um, I am, actually," I replied. Remembering that I hadn't eaten since this morning. I hadn't really been hungry when Edward had his lunch break but it was catching up to me now.

"Excellent," he grinned to a confused me. Tugging on my hand to urge me along faster, Edward led us to—

"The grocery store?" I asked confusedly as we approached the building. I had been expecting to go to, I don't know, a café or something; grocery store being a bit further down on my list.

I noticed Edward's bronze hair glint in the rare rays of sunshine that were--keeping to it's name--shining down on us as he turned to me. "Something wrong?" Amusement was evident in his voice.

"Oh, uh, no. I just… never mind," I ended in a mumble as a blush crept up my neck again.

I watched on as Edward perused the aisles with the basket in his free hand, not coming across anything to his liking until we reached the bakery. His eyes lit up and he was once again tugging on my hand like an anxious five year old, which only amused me greatly.

He picked up a small pound cake that had my mouth watering at the sight of it. I arched a brow at Edward.

"It's the best cake in town," he shrugged.

Enough said.

"For lunch, though?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, that."

Two already made sandwiches, a delicious looking cake, and two Pepsi's in hand later and we were off to wherever Edward was leading me to. I could tell he felt the need to be secretive and surprise me as much as possible today… I hate surprises… and surprises usually proceed secrets.

"Where are we going?" I broke down and asked.

"To my car," he answered smartly. I rolled my eyes in response.

We returned quickly to his work's parking lot and after we were both in his car I asked again, sweetly, "Where are we going?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm getting the impression you don't like surprises."

"This is true," I replied as I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to finally tell me.

"Sucks to be you, then," he smirked. My jaw fell open a fraction as I glared at him. I '_hmph_'ed and slouched in my seat, crossing my arms.

We were heading back to Forks, that much I was sure of, but as we got closer I realized Edward was not driving towards my house. He turned onto a street that was unfamiliar to me and I was even more confused when the road ended so that we were surrounded by forest on three sides.

"What are…?" I was twisting around in my seat, trying to find the reason we could be there but to no avail.

"I told you I would take you somewhere to make up for you having to sit through my shift." He held up a hand before I could disagree. "Bella, just trust me on this one," he quoted my earlier words with a cheeky grin and got out of my car, grabbing our purchases from the grocery store that were laying in the backseat. Edward opened my door and immediately looked at my footwear. "Good," he muttered.

"Edward," I all but growled. "What are we doing?"

"Are you opposed to some hiking?" he asked innocently.

I raised my eyebrows incredulously. "Have you _seen _me walk?" Just that morning at the record store I tripped over my loose shoelace and knocked down a tower of on sale CD's. We spent a half hour putting them back in their rightful places.

Edward smirked, obviously remembering. "I won't let you fall."

My resolve softened at his words. I eventually conceded with a nod of my head. Edward's face lit up and he immediately took my hand in his and began steering me into the forest.

"Wai—the path's over there," I pointed to a small path leading into the woods… that we were near.

"I know," Edward said simply. I grumbled under my breath as I let him continue leading me. I don't know how it began, but I never liked surprises. I didn't like not knowing. Walking through the woods kept me distracted, though, from my dislike.

I stumbled a few times over tree roots—naturally—but Edward kept a firm hold on my hand the entire way and kept to his word by catching me every time I stumbled.

Some time later—I'm not sure when—we came upon a break in the trees where I could see the sun, that was still hanging on to stay seen through the clouds, streaming through.

"We're here," Edward stated.

Curiosity got the better of me and I walked ahead until I was through the trees. I was standing in front of a clearing. A meadow would better describe it.

"Whoa…" I breathed. It was difficult to produce any words when I was standing in front of one of the most beautiful views I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Edward walked up behind me, so quietly that I almost jumped.

"I—I love it. Edward, how did you ever find this place?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I came across it last year when I had to get away for a bit. It's where I come to think."

I laced my fingers in his and smiled reassuringly.

Edward grinned, "Let's eat." He didn't have to ask me twice.

Little was said between us as we ate our sandwiches, there was no need. We just enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

Eventually the cake was brought out.

"Oh my goodness," I sighed as I ate a piece of the pound cake. "You know the way to a girl's heart," I joked.

"Just yours," Edward replied with my favourite crooked grin as he also took a bite of the cake. I blushed in reply.

We laid in the middle of Edward's meadow for the rest of the afternoon, lazily talking back and forth as the sun beat down on us.

"Okay, _I _have a question," I said, stopping Edward's next question. We were inches apart and I turned my head to narrow my eyes as I asked, "Was there a reason you decided to drive me up the wall the first day we met?"

"Heh," Edward smiled sheepishly as his eyes flickered to mine and then back to the sky. "I was… having a bad day."

"Mhm," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Blame Newton's parents," he grumbled. "I had just gotten word that I had to work that evening and… wasn't happy. Plus," he turned his head to look at me with a grin, "you looked really cute when you were irritated… kind of like now…" I was glaring at him.

I sighed a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes but the corners of my mouth wouldn't stay down. And then I felt a ghost of a presence on the back of my hand. I looked down to see Edward's hand resting on mine. Slowly, I turned my hand over so that our palms were touching. I watched his face to see his reaction and Edward, feeling my eyes on him, looked away from our now connected hands to look at me. I was once again blown away by the sheer brilliance of his green orbs.

Edward's tongue came out to lick his bottom lip, causing my eyes to become glued to those lips. Both thinking the same thing, we leaned in to share another kiss, this one charged with just as much, if not more, electrical currency.

After we broke apart, there was another lapse of silence shared where we both just watched the clouds roll by. But there was a question that was gnawing at me, my curiosity growing by the second.

"Edward," I started, the sound of my voice seemingly loud as it broke through the deafening quiet, "why do you work two jobs?"

"I have to," he said it so obviously.

"But—" I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. This kiss was different. This kiss was filled with urgency. Edward pulled back and stared long and hard at me.

"Do you have to be home soon?"

"N-no… Charlie's away for the weekend so I really don't—" I cut myself off as I watched Edward stand up abruptly.

He picked up our bag and held a hand out for me. "Come on."

Edward led us back through the woods at a brisk pace and nothing was said. I decided not to question. Edward's brow was creased the entire way, he was obviously in deep thought. It didn't stop him from catching me every time I stumbled, though.

Once we back in Edward's car, he sat for a moment not moving.

"Bella, these past few days I've… I've grown to trust you. I've never really been able to do that with—with a classmate or…" he was struggling for words. I touched my hand to his cheek so that he was looking at me instead of the steering wheel.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked.

Placing a kiss on my lips, he said, "I think it's time you met my family."

I paled. I wasn't ready for this. What if they didn't like me? "Oh," I said nervously.

Edward took as a sign of reluctance and leaned back with a pained expression. "Oh," he murmured. "You don't have to, Bella. I thought—"

"No, Edward," I sort of whined. "What if they don't like me?" I voiced my worry.

His facial expression changed in a nanosecond to relief and slight amusement. "Bella, Bella," Edward smiled. "She'll love you."

And at that, he started his car and we drove until we pulled into Edward's trailer park.

* * *

_I'll probably fix this when I'm not dead on my feet... the ending is bothering me because I had it in my mind but I couldn't find the right words. But i **had **to post this tonight._

_This was friggin' hard. It aggravated me. I'm not a master of words to begin with… but when I go about trying to sound all mushy like Bella tends to be… it just pisses me off. Sadly, this was the best I could do._

_Ugh, I know you guys probably hate me by now but I'd love it if you would review! Please?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Friggin' mid terms._

_Edward's sob story time._

_Disclaimer: I never remember; I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_

The trailer—Edward's home, I had to stop thinking of it as some foreign, skeptical thing, even if I did not mean to—loomed in front of me from where I was still sitting in Edward's car.

I knew it was only fair; Edward had met Charlie when he picked me up Thursday night for our date… but I just did not feel ready for this. If I had known I would be meeting Edward's family I maybe would have dressed up a bit more and, generally, I would have had more time to psyche myself up. The worry that I would not be approved of was consuming me.

"Bella?" Edward's anxious voice matched his anxious eyes as my head quickly turned to him. My eyes widened fractionally at the thought of what I was putting him through. I plastered on a smile and moved my hand to the door handle.

"Let's go," I said, only mildly shaky.

Edward was still apprehensive as he joined me in the front of his car. Taking my hand, he led me up the pale green steps to his front door, which was also green. I realized I hadn't taken in too much detail the first time I was here, save for the ever-beautiful garden. I had been standing on his doorstep before and I hadn't even noticed the swinging canopy bench to the left of the door.

Opening the front door with one hand and holding onto my hand tightly with the other, Edward walked into his home with me in tow.

Although it was getting darker outside, my eyes still had to adjust to the dimness of the room. There was one small lamp on in the corner and the glow from a television keeping it from being completely pitch black.

"Edward? You're home early, I thought you'd be out later with Bella."

I could see a woman maybe in her late thirties sitting on the dark green patterned couch with her legs curled under her.

Even though I was standing behind him—effectively blocking the view of me from the woman—I was still able to catch the soft smile Edward was directing to her. He went over and kissed her cheek. I could see the love he held for her in his actions.

"Mom, I thought I would introduce the two of you—"

"It's about time," she—apparently Edward's mother—said playfully, effectively cutting Edward off. She looked past Edward and her eyes seemed to light up as she realized I was standing there. Standing up quickly and nudging past Edward in a comical way, Edward's mother came to stand in front of me.

I was now getting a better view of her and I could see the similarities between her and her son. She had the same colour bronze hair, only maybe a tad lighter, and the same piercing green eyes. In a nutshell, she was beautiful.

I didn't have time to feel self-conscious or to worry because she was quickly pulling me into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Bella. Edward's told me such wonderful things about you." As she pulled away to look at me, I snuck a peek at Edward to see him looking anywhere but at the two of us and he was even blushing from what I could see, though the lighting could have been tricking me. "I'm Elizabeth, obviously Edward's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.—"

"Elizabeth, dear, please call me Elizabeth." I nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth led me to the couch she was previously sitting on, turning off the television as well as we sat down. "So, Bella, I hear you just moved here not too long ago; must be a big change from… where did you say, Edward? Arizona?" she asked innocently.

Edward let a deep exhale out of his nose and narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth and mumbled something that sounded like a yes. I had the idea that Elizabeth knew exactly what she was doing and it only amused me. I smiled at their playful relationship. My mind was also whirling with the fact that Edward had come home and talked about me to Elizabeth and it made me smile like the fool I am.

I soon remembered that Elizabeth asked me a question. "Mm, yes, it is a complete difference. But I think I'm starting to get used to it. I'm liking it here more and more." My eyes subconsciously darted over to Edward for a second, where he was still hovering by the door, watching his mother like a hawk.

Elizabeth gave me a dazzling smile, not too different from Edward's. "Forks really is a wonderful town, such a contrast to Chicago."

"Chicago?" I inquired. Was she just picking a random city as an example?

"Yes, we moved here from Chicago two years ago and I just knew Forks would be a great place for Edward and I," Elizabeth smiled warmly at her son but it soon turned almost wistful. She was able to bring herself out of it. "But look at me, talking about us; tell me more about yourself."

I found myself smiling as I opened my mouth—to talk about what, I wasn't sure, there wasn't much to say—but Edward beat me to it.

"Bella, it's getting late; I should drive you home," Edward said, sending me a meaningful look.

"Oh, um, yeah okay." I stood up, as did Elizabeth. "It was great to meet you—Elizabeth," I said, remembering quickly that she wanted to be called by her first name.

"You too, Bella. I hope to see you again soon." I nodded, giving my reassurance. I enjoyed her company.

"I'll be back soon, mom," Edward murmured as we walked back to Edward's car. He started it without a word and began to drive out of the trailer park. I took the initiative to talk.

"Your mom is really nice," I commented, stealing fleeting glances at Edward to see if I got a reaction out of him.

The corner of his mouth that I could see turned up fractionally. "Yeah, she is…" he said absently.

"Edward, talk to me. What's on your mind?" I asked, nervous for the answer.

He opened his mouth once, twice before finally speaking, perhaps picking his words. "Bella, you may have wondered why my father wasn't there."

"It crossed my mind briefly…" I answered.

"He died two years ago," he said bluntly, his eyes glued to the road.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped. "I'm sorry…" I said with as much conviction as I could muster. Edward nodded mutely. By then, thanks to Edward's insane driving, we were pulling up to my house.

I did not know what to do then. Tonight seemed like the night Edward wanted to get things off of his chest—maybe the only night he would want to—and I wanted desperately for him to open up to me. Turning to Edward, I asked, "Do you want to come inside for a bit?" I was thankful that Charlie was on his finish trip for the weekend.

We were inside in a matter of seconds and we migrated to the living room couch.

He slumped down heavily, like he was carrying five hundred pounds on his back and I sat cautiously beside him, ready to hear whatever he decided to tell me.

"My parents… they were madly in love, it was so obvious. When my father just… collapsed one day without any warning, it killed my mother inside. It has been hard for her to cope. She can't even leave the trailer park," he finished, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked.

"She gets panic attacks when she would try to leave. I don't know, maybe she has agoraphobia, but…" he trailed off.

My mouth was agape. "So she just stays at home everyday… by herself?"

"She spends time with a neighbour a few trailers over, they are good friends, and she likes to garden." I remembered the garden in front of their home and smiled. "She really liked meeting you tonight, meeting a new face. She likes you a lot." Edward's smile this time was genuinely happy and of course I blushed.

"I like her too," I said honestly. We were quiet again for a minute until I asked hesitantly, "Is that why you have to work two jobs?"

Edward looked to his lap as he spoke. "We weren't exactly well off to begin with—they had me at a young age—but by the time everything was taken care of with my father… we didn't have much left."

I didn't know what to say or do. I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward hugged me to him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

I wanted to say, 'no, thank _you_ for opening up to me,' but I didn't. I just kissed his neck and hugged him tighter.

* * *

"Whoa…"

"I know."

"And so he works two jobs to support himself and his mother? …Whoa…" Alice breathed again… and then turned back to a shelf of jeans, but with a more solemn expression. I had more or less filled her in on what was going on with Edward. At first I wasn't sure if I should tell her anything but once Alice realizes something's up she gets to the bottom of it.

"Yeah, but I mean, he's okay… his mother's a different story, however," I mumbled the last part mostly to myself. I couldn't help but to keep thinking about Elizabeth and her situation, losing her soul mate so suddenly…

"Bella, I can tell you're bored senseless, want to go to the food court now?" Alice asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah sure," I said.

I hadn't spent time with Alice in a few days and missed her company so I was spending the day with her… at the mall. Not my ideal place of choice but whatever; at least she was letting me eat. I asked if Rosalie had wanted to join us but I can't say I was sad when she turned the offer down.

"So," Alice said, popping a French fry into her mouth, "you and Edward are really an item now, eh?" She knew we were; I knew she knew. She just wanted me to say it.

"I'd say so," I replied vaguely. I was pretty positive Edward didn't go around to anyone telling them his story willy-nilly so that must have meant he saw something special in me. For some reason… which then had me guilty for Alice finding out, once again.

"I knew you two would be together," Alice beamed a full-watt smile in my direction.

"_What?_ How could you have possibly known that?" Stupid question.

"It was completely obvious," Alice chirped.

"Yeah, to you maybe," I muttered.

"It was only a matter of time." Alice eyes suddenly got wide. "Now we can go on triple dates!" she squealed.

My lip twitched. I sighed, "Whatever you say, Alice." There would be no fighting her. I'd be going whether I wanted to or not, that is if Edward wanted to, though I doubted even his power when it came to Alice.

"All right, food break over; back to shopping!" Alice danced over to the trash bin to empty her tray and then returned to me where I was slowly finishing my fries, trying to prolong the inevitable.

It didn't last and before I could finish chewing my last fry we were in yet another store.

* * *

Edward picked me up for school again on Monday and I was really hoping this would turn into a daily thing. Of course, my truck still wasn't fixed… but when I had my personal Adonis showing up on my doorstep in the morning, greeting me with a heart wrenching crooked smile and a kiss, to drive me to school, I found myself not really caring if the thing ever did get fixed.

Alice met us as soon as we were both out of the car when we reached the school parking lot and the first thing she did was latch onto Edward's torso.

Edward was positively shocked and didn't know what to do so he hesitantly patted her spiky head.

"I'm so sorry," Alice said, staring him in the eye.

Edward looked to me for an answer and I grimaced. "Er, sorry… I sort of told her your… well yeah."

"S'fine, Bella," Edward replied, I think trying to subtly shake off the sprite still attached to him. I carefully gauged his reaction and he did seem okay with Alice knowing which had me sighing in relief.

"Tryin' to steal Jasper's girl, Masen?" Emmett chuckled as he approached with Jasper and Rosalie.

"Eh…" Edward stumbled. Alice abruptly let go of Edward and skipped over to Jasper without a word, wrapping her arm around his. That girl just confuses me sometimes.

The two couples headed into the school, leaving Edward and I standing beside his car still.

No words were spoken. He kissed me sweetly on the lips before taking my hand. As we walked to the building, the students' stares didn't go unnoticed by me. Was it that major that Edward and I were now going out? Well, to me it obviously was but everyone else seemed to be flabbergasted. Mike Newton looked like he was on the verge of crying which just weirded me out.

"What is with everyone?" I murmured to Edward to which he replied with a simple shrug.

I did not want to leave him for first class but Edward met me at the end of every period and walked me to every class. When the bell for lunch rang I was excited for the full hour I'd have with him.

We sat down at Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's table and as I ate my lunch I reveled in the way that Edward seemed to instantly fit in and how we all, as a group just… fit. It was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

_Yeah, it's abruptly ended… I know. It's late and I haven't started my homework. So there you go. I'll try my best to update again soon, I really will. Luckily, mid terms are over. Hallelujah much? Though I have no idea what the next chapter is about yet… I really only had up to chapter five planned…_

_This is where I jack a concept from a movie. I'll say which one later if I steal the part in it that I… want to steal in an upcoming chapter (see, I have stuff that I want to happen in my head I just don't know when or in what order). Just a small detail was taken from it for this chapter. Aren't I mysterious? If you know the movie already… you're totally cool. Hint: one of the people in the movie is from the PC/Mac commercials. Those commercials own life. And if you don't know what those are... look it up on youtube somehow..._

_So how's everyone lovin' the Twilight soundtrack? (I know it's old news but deal with it). I've been listening to Bella's lullaby on repeat. As well as Mutemath's Spotlight. I'm so happy they're on the soundtrack, they are cool cats. The Iron & Wine song is beautiful as well. And then there's Rob. Ah, Spunk, how I love you. I think the song is great but for some reason I giggle at random spots when I listen to it... it's something that I can't control and am working on. What's everyone's favourites? I'd love to get some opinions._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm just going to be completely honest: I lost interest in this story. Evidently, the inspiration has returned, though, so… forgive me? Please? I'm sorry!

* * *

_

"Edward, it's fine, don't worry about it. I'll just ask Rosalie to look at it." I love how I made that sound like the easiest thing to do. "Or maybe I'll get Emmett to ask her…" I added after carefull consideration as I watched Edward's form hunch over the front of my truck, the hood popped.

Edward had been trying for the better part of an hour to fix my truck to no avail. He had said dealing with a 'shitty car' himself had taught him a thing or two about cars and had requested to haul the truck over with his car to the trailer park to work on it. I didn't understand the reasoning behind that until he explained that he knew a guy that could look at it if he couldn't fix it but he didn't seem too keen on the guy working on the truck for whatever reason. I could tell it was a last resort. The bottom line was that the truck still wasn't running.

I, myself, wasn't too worried if the thing never ran again because I was quite enjoying getting rides to and from school these past two weeks with Edward but it would be nice not to have to call Edward up whenever I needed to run an errand; it just made me feel annoying and needy.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and stood up straight, running a hand through his bronze locks. The sun was making its presence known today and in turn making Edward's hair look even more gorgeous than it already was. Even the cold chill was letting up today so that I only had to wear a warm sweater and it was the beginning of October.

"I just don't understand," he murmured, mostly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, maybe we should ask that guy you know…" I suggested, earning a displeased look from Edward.

"But… damn it," Edward cursed, which made me look back up at him in confusion. I followed Edward's line of sight to where he was watching a guy walk up the road towards us. I could hear Edward groaning beside me. As the guy got closer to us I could see that he was around our age and rather good looking but he didn't hold a flame to Edward. He also didn't seem to care that, although it was warmer out today, it was still kind of cold as he was wearing baggy shorts.

"Hey Eddie." Edward growled lowly at this. "Who's this you've got with you?"

My eyebrows rose at the way he talked about me like I wasn't able to talk for myself. "I'm Bella," I said before Edward could say anything, trying to come off calm and cool, like I didn't care that he was a jerk.

The guy looked at me appraisingly, seemingly assessing me to see if I was worthy of his introduction. "James," he finally said with a head nod. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Is there something you wanted, Turner?" Edward said impatiently. It was clear Edward was not fond of this James character, which I could already sort of understand.

James shrugged his shoulders casually. "I couldn't help but notice the hissy fit you were having over this… thing," James said, eyeing my truck with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Thought I'd come over and lend a hand since this is my area of expertise—among other things," James added with a wink for my benefit. My upper lip unconsciously curled in disgust but I think James interpreted it as some sort of smile from the smug look on his face.

Edward put his hand in mine casually as he replied, "Actually I think I've got things under control here; we're fine," he said dismissively. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the side of Edward's face. He was being ridiculous at this point and if James said he could fix my truck than I would let him because I really wanted the damn thing fixed. And it was very adorable and all that Edward wanted to be the one to fix it but honestly, he'd been going at it for the past hour and I didn't see it getting better anytime soon.

"_Actually_, James. If you could take a look at it, that'd be great," I said politely.

James smirked and swaggered over, pushing Edward out of the way with his shoulder so he could lean of over the front of the truck. My jaw was tense already; Edward gave me a pointed look but didn't say anything, just crossed his arms.

"That should do it," James said not ten minutes later. I jumped slightly as I had been zoned out for the period of time he was working on the truck. No one had said a word and the air was very tense. James looked over at me. "Try starting it now."

With a bob of my head I walked slowly past Edward, who hadn't moved an inch in the ten minutes, to hop up to the truck's cab. Putting the key into the ignition and turning, I was shocked to hear the thunderous roar of the engine starting. I felt my jaw drop and I could see Edward visibly huff through the windshield. I hopped back out and walked over to James.

"Erm, thanks. How much…?" I trailed off. I figured it was necessary to pay him for his help.

James shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just happy to help a new friend," he grinned and with that walked off to, I assumed, wherever he had been planning to go to. I couldn't help but shiver in dread at the way he had said 'friend' but I shook it off and walked back over to Edward until I was standing in front of him.

I leaned my chin on his chest so that I was still looking up at him. "Look, he got it running," I said meekly with a weak smile. I knew Edward wasn't pleased that I had asked for James' help but the main thing was that the truck worked.

Edward rolled his eyes but eventually wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so that I was flush against his body. I had to ask. "Was that the guy you were going to ask for help?"

He sighed, "Yes, he was plan B but I never actually wanted to resort to plan B." I tried not to snort in laughter; Edward was totally pouting.

After Edward got over the fact that James had fixed my truck we headed back inside to find an empty trailer. I had learned that if Elizabeth wasn't home than she was over at Audrey's, her friend who lived, like Edward had said, a few trailers over.

Edward looked at the clock near the door. It was 12:30. "Do you want something to eat? I'm starved."

"Sure; anything's fine," I shrugged.

A half hour later found us sprawled out on the green, extremely comfy, couch, our grilled cheese sandwiches long gone. We had started out vertical but we gradually gravitated so that we were lying down along the couch, me sort lying half on top of Edward. I was a kind of self-conscious that I might be too heavy but Edward didn't show any sign of discomfort so I went with it as we watched meaningless television.

This was perfect; I could have stayed like that for eternity.

Unfortunately, it seemed as soon as I thought that, our perfect bubble world was popped in the form of the giant brute I like to call Emmett banging on Edward's door. Neither of us had heard him approaching, we were that out of it, I guess.

"Hey, you two! I know you're in there, we're going to the beach and you're coming with." Neither Edward nor I made a move to answer the door. More banging occurred. "Come on," Emmett whined.

"Ugh, he's not going to leave," I mumbled as I awkwardly rolled over until I was standing up off the couch. Edward was blinking intensely, trying to wake himself up. Apparently he had fallen asleep. I had been close to that as well. I answered the door and put on my best irritated face.

"What?" I asked. Looking past Emmett I could see the whole gang. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were all standing at the bottom of the steps.

Emmett gave me his best dimple-grin. "Come on, we're going to the beach," he restated. I looked up at the sky, noticing it was still very sunny out, gauged the temperature, looked back inside at Edward, still lying on the couch lazily watching mine and Emmett's exchange, then looked back to Emmett.

"All right," I finally said after thorough consideration. I hadn't been to a beach since before I moved here so I couldn't say I wasn't excited.

"Excellent," Emmett replied, turning around to the others to give them a thumbs up to which they all rolled their eyes.

By then Edward had gotten up and was standing beside me. I looked up at him. "I guess we're going to the beach."

"'Kay," he replied, still looking sleepy, which only made me grin; he looked very cute.

"I'll drive," I said, partially because I had missed my truck and wanted to drive it and partially because I was worried Edward would fall asleep at the wheel or something.

Even though we all left at the same time for the beach, Edward and I, of course, got there last since our mode of transportation was my ancient truck but at least it was running now, thanks to James. Edward, now fully alert, I believe was thinking the same thing as me only in not so nice of a tone.

When we reached Long Beach, the others were waiting for us by Emmett's jeep.

"See your truck is working now," Emmett commented.

"Yeah, er," my eyes darted to Edward, "someone Edward knows took a look at it today and fixed it."

Rosalie walked over and lifted the hood. As she looked, her lips pursed. "Bit of an amateurish job," she sniffed. "Why didn't you ask me to look at it?" she pretty much accused.

"I, uh…" I stammered. I had been under the impression that she didn't want me talking to her. She smirked slightly and just from that I could tell that we were okay now… for whatever reason. I didn't want to try to figure out Rosalie's way of thinking.

"All right then," Alice chimed in, getting impatient. "Let's go before the clouds move in again."

With that we meandered away down to the beach. Jasper and Emmett immediately began tossing a football around and Alice and Rosalie spread a blanket out on the sand, laid down, and began gossiping about who knows what. Emmett then yelled over to us for Edward to come over and join them like that was obviously what he was supposed to do in the first place. Edward gave my hand a small squeeze, kissed my cheek then jogged over to the boys.

Well then.

Pretty much pouting, I laid out another blanket and unceremoniously sat myself down. "Aw, brighten up, Bella," Alice said, leaning forward to look past Rosalie at me. "You look like your dog has died."

"You've all ruined my day," I replied, trying to sound annoyed but my twitching lips gave me away.

Having no interest in what Alice and Rosalie were discussing, I proceeded to attempt to build a sand castle, a difficult task when you have nothing to assist you. So all in all it ended up just sort of being a big mound of sand. I added a stick at the top, which represented a flag. Happy with my masterpiece, I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater and flopped back onto the blanket and closed my eyes, simply soaking up the rays of sunshine and hoping that somehow my arms could tan slightly but it was a lost cause.

Not too long later I felt a body lay down beside me. Opening one eye I looked beside me to be met by two bright, emerald green eyes.

"Hi," I greeted brightly.

"Hello," Edward grinned.

From my other side I heard a yelp from Rosalie, followed by her yelling, "Get away from me, you big oaf! You're wet!" We both looked over to see Rosalie smacking Emmett upside the head after he tried to shake his wet hair on her. "It's _October_, what are you doing going swimming?"

"The water's not that bad, Rosie," Emmett replied. Rosalie than murmured something to him, which I couldn't hear, and that was that. Alice and Jasper had gone off in their own world and were now walking the length of the beach. Grinning, I laid back down on the blanket.

Humming in contentment, I curled into Edward's side. It was if we had never left his trailer.

* * *

_There we go. The ending's rushed 'cause it's nearly 3:00 AM here… my goal had been to post the chapter while it was still April 11th… so that I could say it took me only exactly five months to update… I only missed my mark by three hours. When I think back on this next day I'm going to realize what a stupid ending that is but evs._

_The chapter's not that long but… I think that was the best we could hope for at this point. I'm really trying, here. The next chapter won't take five months to be posted, I swear; I'm so ashamed. Plus, I've got, like, four other story ideas bombarding my head right now that I want to post right now but I think that if I tried to write two stories or more at once… it'd take a year to update any of them. Anyway, I had to throw James in there 'cause I've decided he'll be the antagonist, I think; I'm not sure. And we weren't going to have Jacob fix her truck 'cause that'd just be silly._


End file.
